We're Adorable Aca-bitches
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lily's evolving relationship.
1. Someone Special

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Bumper, Unicycle and Treble #3 who I'ved named Jacob

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

He brushed a strand of her long black hair away from her face as she snuggled closer into his chest, her eyes still shut. He smiled as she mouthed something in her sleep, he knew it was probably something strange but by now he had gotten used her little quirks and truthfully he found them adorable. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before reaching for his phone which was blinking on the side table next to them. There were two new text messages, one from Jesse and the other from Bumper.

**From: Jesse**

**You missed a wicked party last night. I managed to get Beca drunk like I'm going to dance on tables and squeal like a little girl drunk.**

Donald chuckled silently at his friend's text before quickly firing off a reply back.

**From: Donald**

**Lol … squeal like a little girl? Did you at least get a video of it?**

He turned to his other text from Bumper … the asshole who decided to ditch the Trebles at his chance at fame. He always thought that Bumper was better than that, well he wanted to believe it at least. Now since he was done with his stint with John Mayer, he was crawling back to them. Donald wasn't quite sure he wanted to be friends with Bumper anymore.

**From: Bumper**

**Yo dude, I left something at the Treble house, are you gonna be there today? And are the auditions today or tomorrow?**

Donald rolled his eyes before throwing the phone on the table, making sure not to wake Lilly. He slowly moved so that she was still snuggled into his side but now he had the ability to use both his arms. He grabbed his textbook for his economics course and started reading. He couldn't help but think about when he realized Lilly was someone different from all the other girls.

At first she was just a girl. A girl who was on the opposing Barden a capella group. He never took notice of her. She seemed to just blend in the background, never speaking loud enough for anyone to properly understand. It wasn't until the Bellas were forced to catch a ride with them on the way to semi-finals that he finally recognized her as someone special. But it was still weeks later before anything happened between them. At that point, he really didn't know what to think of her and truthfully, he was preoccupied with other things. School. Nationals. The Trebles. Plus Unicycle always made a point to mention the apparent sexual tension that he had with the Bella named Stacie and how she was much hotter than the quiet Asian chick. He punched him after he said that and only muttered how her name was Lilly.

He saw her during Spring Break. By accident. He had been visiting his family in San Francisco when he heard about this underground beat box scene. It happened to be in LA so he convinced his parents to let him stay at his cousin's (he lived in LA) and went to check out the scene. What he found was different. People stood around creating different sounds with their mouths working together to make music. He didn't see her in the beginning but as he got closer to the main circle, he saw her. He would recognize her long black hair and big eyes that stared unblinking always. She was beat boxing like all the rest, he had never seen her so happy. She was smiling and he knew that he wanted to know more about this particular Lilly - he wanted to know this side of her. He didn't speak to her that day or even mention that he was there, he just stood in the shadows and watched as she blossomed in her element.

It was weeks before he was able to actually work up the courage to talk to Lilly or at least interact with her. It didn't help that they were in different programs and were swamped with rehearsals now that the Bellas were back in the finals.

_He saw her in the middle of the quad, sitting on the grass just reading her textbook and twirling her pen around in her hand. He crossed it quickly and said with a grin, "Hey Lilly," _

_She glanced up and stared at him unblinkingly, she looked like she wasn't going to reply or she didn't remember him but then she whispered, "Hi," _

_He didn't know what else to say to this quiet girl and instead sat down, took out his business management textbook and started reading next to her. He had a feeling that she would feel more comfortable without having to talk. Sure enough he was right, Lilly seemed to relax as they sat next to each other in silence. He started to hum a song that was stuck in his head and soon he heard Lilly beat boxing to his melody. He smiled to himself. _

It grew from there. They greeted each other when they happened to see each other on campus, they sat together when they happened to be on the quad and read, they sometimes met in the library to study together and they occasionally met for lunch in secret. Donald was sure that Unicycle and Jacob had an idea that there was a girl in his life but they didn't pry. He also thought that some of the Bellas had an inkling about his and Lilly's relationship but they never ratted her out to Audrey. Weeks passed where they both became busy with rehearsals and soon it was the finals. He wasn't sure what they were, he had a feeling that they were more than friends but he didn't really know. After their performance that he couldn't help but feel they rocked, he watched with bated breath as the girls took the stage. He couldn't take his eyes off Lilly who moved around the stage with this enormous confidence he hadn't seen since that day in LA. She was beautiful on the stage as she beat boxed and danced her way around the Bellas' set list. He knew when Beca started belting out _Don't you forget about me, _he knew by Jesse's face that they had lost. The smile on Lilly's face as they finished their performance made the loss sorta worth it.

Lilly mumbled in her sleep again and Donald smiled at her adorableness shifting so that her head was now lying his chest, placing the textbook on the floor. He brushed her soft black hair away from her face and kissed her on the head saying, "Lils, babes, wake up,"

She groaned as she slowly woke up to him peppering kisses up and down her neck, "Mmm, morning,"

She didn't speak too loud but at least he could understand and hear her pretty well now. She had grown in confidence since becoming best friends with the Bellas and dating him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to lie on top of him, "Sleep well Lils?"

She nodded and kissed him deeply as she intertwined her fingers in his hair. He ran his hands down her back and thighs, letting her dictate the direction of the kiss. She bit his lower lip gently as she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. He moaned as she sucked on his tongue carefully and she pulled away victoriously. He glared at her playfully as she pecked him on the mouth and tucked her head into his neck, "I dreamt about a whale chasing me on a beach while I was naked."

Donald chuckled and kissed her hair, "Well that's adorable."

Lilly lifted her head and smiled at him, remembering what he said to her on the bus all those months ago. She kissed him deeply again, this time letting it go from playful to passionate in a matter of moments. He didn't understand but the word adorable always managed to get her in the mood.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write a Donald/Lilly story. This isn't going to be a chronological story but rather a series of oneshots that show their evolving relationship. Side pairings included: Beca/Jesse. Jacob is the spiky haired blonde Treble #3. I also changed that Donald was a junior when Beca, Jesse and Lilly were freshmen. So they are now sophomores and him a senior. I hope you like it and reviews are always loved! **

**xoxo- Kelli  
**


	2. Three Little Words

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Bumper, Unicycle and Treble #3 who I'ved named Jacob, Fat Amy, Stacie

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

She watched with unblinking eyes as he hunched over his laptop, his eyes staring at the screen as he typed up his assignment for his marketing class. She smiled slightly as he stretched for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. She knew he wanted nothing more than to be done with his paper and she guessed that her presence wasn't helping but she liked watching him. She found that when she vocalized these thoughts, people always ran away. It was why she had learnt to keep quiet. But for some reason he never left, he always just smiled that adorable grin and kissed her on the forehead. It was like it just amused him and Lilly couldn't help but love him for his complete acceptance of her. She had known from that moment on the bus when she had told him she set fires to feel joy that he was different; he didn't stare at her like she was a freak or move away like she had the plague.

Lilly knew she wasn't normal but it didn't stop the hurtful comments all through highschool to affect her. It didn't stop the sadness when Bumper called her a creepy freak that needed to get the hell away from and his "boy". But Lilly found that with Donald she didn't feel the hurt or the sadness, it also helped that he decked Bumper and forced him to apologize to her. To his girlfriend. She knew when he punched his friend for her that he wasn't going anywhere soon. It probably helped that she had dragged him out of the frat party and back to his house to show him exactly how much she appreciated that act of chilvary. That was their first time having sex as a couple and well, none of their friends saw them the entire weekend. She heard that Bumper had rushed off back to LA after the party after Fat Amy had verbally and physically beat him up for her, she didn't understand why he came back to visit in the first place. He was a jerk.

"Whatcha thinking about love?" He whispered in her ear as he kissed the skin behind it, letting his lips linger there.

She smiled and turned to him, their faces inches apart and whispered, "You,"

He raised his eyebrow and grinned at her, "Me? What about me?"

She felt his hands snake around her waist and she leaned back against him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. She grinned impishly at him and said, "Just how lame you are,"

His mouth dropped and Lilly giggled at his expression, she knew how important his ego was to him. But then he got a glint in his eyes and Lily found herself trapped in his embrace. She shut her eyes in anticipation as he tickled her sides. Peals of laughter echoed in his room as she kicked and screamed in between for him to stop. He laughed with her as he refused until she admitted that he wasn't lame. She refused to back down so he tickled her some more until he successfully wore her down and she admitted that he wasn't lame. He picked her up from the weird position she was lying in so that she was sitting again. He kissed her fully on the mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He pulled away when he needed air and leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you Lils,"

She smiled widely at him, "I love you too,"

He kissed her again before going back to his laptop and getting back to work. She couldn't wipe the smile off as she tried to focus on her chemistry. They didn't say I love you often, it wasn't their style but every time they did, she felt it meant that much more.

The first time, they both said it, was during the summer when he came to visit her in LA. She watched him sweep her parents and her little brother off their feet, even though they weren't very fond of her dating someone not Japanese. He was able to connect with her brother, something that very rarely happens. She remembered, he bent down and shook hands with him, making him feel like an adult and an equal. The warmth inside of her didn't go away that day and when they were alone and saying goodnight, it fell from her mouth in a soft whisper. She had blushed and bent her head in embarrassment until he tilted her head so that he could kiss her and whispered back those same words.

The second time had been when she had met the most important person in his family: his grandmother. She had been terrified but she had been able to overcome her shyness to speak at a normal level and apparently, his grandmother approved. Even though she had to endure the scrutiny of his mother, sister, aunts and grandmother. It had been worth it to see the smile on his face and to see him mouth the words from across the room.

The third time had been today.

"Lils, I'm nearly done, do you want to go grab dinner with Jake and Unicycle? Or stay in?" Donald asked as he swerved in his chair to look at her, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

She shrugged, "Dinner is good,"

He nodded and turned back to his phone to text his housemates. She liked Unicycle and Jake, she sometimes wondered if they were gay. But then she remembered hearing that Unicycle had a huge crush on Stacie. She wondered if Stacie knew about this, she wouldn't be surprised if her friend slept with him before the year ended.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I had so much fun writing this one. I thought it was really cute. I hope you liked it and reviews are always loved, it helps to encourage me to continue writing. Thank you to everyone who alerted this story. **

**xoxo - Kelli  
**


	3. Two Weirdos and Killer Bunny Slippers

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Benji, Unicycle and Treble #3 who I'ved named Jacob, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Denise, Ashley and Sebastian (Treble #5)

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

He was hanging out with the Trebles before the acapella auditions. They were all just lounging around on the couches and on the floor. Unicycle peddled around the hardwood floor and Jacob turned to him, "Come on dude, we just got that shined. You promised not to use that thing in here."

Donald looked up from his phone where he was texting Lilly who was at her house that she shared with Beca, and Fat Amy. She was very vocal in text compared to in person and she also had a tendency to call him more pet names. He found he didn't mind it though.

"Who are you texting constantly?" Benji asked as he stopped fiddling with his scarves.

Unicycle interrupted as Donald opened his mouth to answer, "Quiet Asian chick." At Donald's glare, Unicycle quickly corrected himself, "I mean Lilly."

Benji glanced at Donald who nodded before looking at the new text Lilly sent.

**From: Tiger Lilly**  
**Lover, I'm looking for my bunny slippers. Are they at your place?**

He turned to Unicycle who was now perched on the edge of the sofa by Jake and asked them both, "Have you seen Lilly's bunny slippers?"

The other guys laughed at the question but Donald ignore their teasing comments about him being whipped and Jacob whispered with quick repeated nods, "You mean Lilly's killer bunny slippers?"

Donald frowned at that statement, he didn't really think that her slippers were killer. He raised his eyebrow but before Jacob could explain Jesse piped up, "Oh yea! Her killer bunny slippers. They're fucking scary. Even scarier than Aubrey when she's throwing up."

What were these killer bunny slippers Donald wondered but he just shrugged, knowing that some things were better left unsaid and typed out a reply to Lilly.

**From: Donald**  
**Lils, Jake saw them at my place. You can go over there and grab them if you want.**

"So what are these killer bunny slippers?" He asked with a questioning look to his housemates.

Unicycle and Jake shared a look as Jesse explained, "I was over at your place and you were upstairs showering. Lilly was over but in your room so we thought it safe to go upstairs. Jake wanted to show me something. When we reached the top of the stairs there were these scary as hell looking bunny slippers. We didn't dare touch them in case they came and bit us. So we walked by them and when we went to go back downstairs the killer bunny slippers had moved so that the red eyes were staring at us again. And then Lilly came out of your room dressed in your shirt, she whispered hi I think, picked the bunny slippers up and went back into your room."

Donald frowned trying to remember red eyed bunny slippers but he couldn't remember seeing them. The look of fright on Jake and Unicycle's faces as they remembered made him think it wasn't fake and he wouldn't put it passed Lilly to have killer bunny slippers.

A ping notified him that Lilly had replied.

**From: Tiger Lily**  
**Thanks Donnie. Tell the wolf and the bike I say thanks and that Frederick will be out of the house for a while.**

He cringed at her use of Donnie, he really didn't like that nickname but it was better than Donald Duck. He didn't even glance up from his phone as he passed on the message, "Lilly says that Frederick will be out of the house for a bit."

"Oh thank god. We're safe."

"Now I don't have to worry about it watching me."

Donald shook his head at the weirdos he was friends with. He couldn't believe they were scared of bunny slippers. He turned to Jesse who had a look of complete terror on his face.

"Ttthat means ... It'll be at Beca's ... Nooooo!" He said as he threw his hands up in the air.

Donald stared in shock as Jesse seemed to go into fetal position and rock back and forth. He thank god for his girlfriend who was weird but at least he expected her weirdness. He put his phone in his pocket as he checked the time, "Come on guys, audition time. Snap out of it Swanson."

Cries of "Dude, it's so early." And "You just want to see your girlfriend." And "It's so comfortable here."

Donald shared a glance with Jesse who also seemed to want to get to the auditions early said, "Fine fuckers, I've got a car and so does Benji so if you want rides, you better choose one of us. I'm leaving now though."

In the end it was Unicycle, Jake, Jesse and Sebastian in his car and the rest in Benji's. He knew that Benji wanted to get there early too but he wasn't about to let the other idiots know. Jesse still seemed scarred about the whole killer bunny idea and was talking to Unicycle and Jake about it. They were sharing the strategies they used to avoid Frederick as they called him.

"Yo nerds!" Came the greeting as they walked into the auditorium. Donald raised his eyebrow at the Bella's already sitting in the first few pews. Beca was grinning at them and he whispered to Jesse, "Is your girlfriend okay?"

Jesse stared quizzically at him, "Yeah? Why?"

"She's smiling at us. Actually she's smiling in general." Donald replied quietly as they reached the girls not giving Jesse enough time to reply.

Lilly got out of her seat to come greet him, her arms wrapping around his torso from behind as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Hi Donnie,"

He thanked god that no one could really hear her because he really didn't want them to start calling him Donnie. He unwrapped her hands from his torso so that he could face her and whispered back, "Hi Lils," before kissing her on the lips. He could feel her smile as she kissed him back and wrap her arms around him again.

"Oi! Get a room you two!" came the distinct Australian accent.

He pulled away from Lilly as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her so that he could greet her friends, "Fat Amy, pleasure as always."

She smiled a saccharine smile before turning to yell at Jesse and Beca who were also in their own world. He saw that Unicycle and Jake were standing nervously to the side, "What's your problem?" He asked.

Lilly turned to his housemates and said with a smile "Frederick says hi,"

They both cringed at her words before scurrying away from the Bella's and going to sit in the back. Donald just chuckled at their antics before turning to greet the other Bellas, "Stacie,  
Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Denise, Ashley and of course Becs -loser extraordinaire."

"Hi Donald,"

"What up brown boy?"

"Look who's talking Donnie,"

The other three just waved shyly as Stacie, Cynthia and Becs greeted him back. He frowned at Beca's use of Lily's nickname but said with a smirk, "So I saw the video of you squealing like a girl the other night for Jesse to piggyback you around the house. It's too bad I missed it."

This time Beca scowled and hissed, "Who the fuck took a video of that?"

He smirked at Beca and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I think I saw it on YouTube."

Beca growled this time and turned to Jesse who smiled pleadingly, "It wasn't me!"

"You just like to cause shit," Fat Amy said with a grin as she watched Jesse try to explain himself to Beca.

Donald shrugged, "I owed her one. I don't like being called Donnie."

Lilly smacked him on the head and frowned. Donald kissed the top of her head, "I don't like to be called Donnie by anyone but you." Lilly smiled and tilted her head to try and kiss him, Donald grinned at her, lowering his head to meet her halfway. He kissed her long and hard before pulling away and whispering, "I'll see you at the Aca-initiation party babes,"

She nodded before pecking him on the mouth again and moving to climb back into her seat. He went to grab Jesse who was now kissing Beca and seemed to have talked his way out of the dog house and said, "Dude, let's go already."

"Go to hell Dravid, we're busy!" Beca growled.

Donald rolled his eyes and grabbed Jesse by the collar, "Auditions are starting Mitchell so tell someone who cares."

No one really knew why Beca and Donald fought like they did. It was a constant competition to see how could piss the other off more. It started around the time Lilly started dating Donald and he was constantly around her, which meant that he was constantly around Beca. For some reason, Beca and Donald could never see eye to eye except on maybe certain things, they argued over everything else and with this new season in session, their arguing seemed to propel into the competition realm.

They added one person to their group, his name was Trevor and he seemed to show promising skill. He definitely attracted a lot of female attention at the auditions and with their sudden loss last season well the Trebles knew that having a good looking team member was a good move.

"Welcome to Aca-Initiation," Donald said with a grin as they walked to the amphitheatre where all the acapella groups were dancing and mingling with other each other. He was excited to see Lilly and he expected that since the co-captain of the Bellas was dating a Treble, the speech given to the Bella initiate would be much different from last year. He thought back to how he caused Kori to be kicked out of the Bellas because of their one-night stand. She still blamed him for that. He turned to Trevor for a second, "So here's the deal, don't hit on Beca Mitchell because A) she's the devil incarnate and B) she's dating Jesse so if you want to be in the Trebles don't fuck that up. And Lilly Onakuramara, don't touch her, she's mine."

He held the freshman's stare and at Trevor's quick nod, Donald smiled and held out his hand, "Good. Welcome to The Treblemakers."

Donald walked off after the kid shook his hand, looking for Lilly. He bumped into Jesse who was holding two drinks, "You talked to the new kid?"

"Yeah, I told him the two rules. You see Lilly around?"

Jesse started shaking his head but then a flurry of movements blocked him from Donald's sight and suddenly he found himself staring at Jesse and Beca making out. He scowled at Beca, knowing that she won this round, and as she pulled away from Jesse, who surprisingly was still holding their drinks intact, she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and said with a smug grin, "Oh didn't see you there Dravid."

"Mitchell... you're full of bullshit." Donald retorted before rubbing the back of his head in frustration, "Have you seen Lilly?"

Beca nodded with a happy grin on her face, "She's over there with Stacie, " she said pointing to where the new kid was standing chatting up Stacie.

Donald muttered a quick thanks as he made his way over to his girlfriend who seemed bored with the entire situation though to other people she just looked like her normal self but he knew now to pay attention to her facial expressions and body language to depict her moods. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his side and said, "Hey babe," before kissing her fully on the mouth as a way of sort of claiming her. As he pulled back and muttered a hey to Stacie, Lilly just smiled and blushed not really saying anything but she did look a lot happier.

"So this is your new initiate," Stacie said not even batting an eye at the PDA from the couple, she was pretty used to it by now. Hell she accidently walked in on them having sex on the kitchen counter one time. They were a very affectionate couple.

He glanced at the new kid who was not immune to the hotness of Stacie Conrad and looked like he was about to drool said, "Yeah," before calling the guy out, "Yo Trev, close your fucking mouth before you get drool on everyone."

Trevor quickly shut his mouth and Stacie laughed, kissing him on the cheek in pity, "Aw Donald, you're mean. I think he's cute."

Donald raised his eyebrow and shrugged, "If you say so Stace," he turned to Lilly and asked, "Wanna go grab a drink Lils?"

She nodded and whispered a bye to Stacie, he grabbed her hand and as they got to a crowded area guided her so that she was in front of him, his hand on her lower back. They passed a couple of Bellas and Trebles on the way to the makeshift bar and said hi but never really stopping. They quickly grabbed their drinks before making their way to a empty bench where they could watch the party. He sat down and lifted her up by the waist so that she was sitting on his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder and his hand holding her waist possessively.

"Missed you Ducky," she whispered in his ear and he blushed at her nickname for him, it was something that she called him whenever she was particularly affectionate and they were alone.

She nibbled on his ear as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. Donald smiled as she kissed him on the cheek before taking a long sip from her cup. He watched as Fat Amy talked to the new initiate, by his face he seemed to be terrified by the loud Australian. Beca and Jesse were standing a few seats away from them, they also seemed to be in their own world. The rest of the Bellas and Trebles had joined the dance floor and were dancing. It was strange that last year he had been without a girlfriend and simply Bumper's right hand man. Now he had a wonderful girlfriend and great friends who weren't assholes.

Lilly had her head lying on his shoulder - a smile on her face - as she beatboxed to the beat of the song playing through the speakers. He quickly finished his drink and said, "Let's go dance Lils,"

She frowned at the idea of having to move but quickly agreed, finishing her own drink. He was about to lead her to the dance floor when she stopped him, "I want a piggyback ride Donnie,"

Donald shook his head amused but caved when she started pouting and said, "Okay Tiger Lilly, hop on babes."

Lilly's lips broke out into a large grin at the special nickname he only called her on special occasions and climbed onto his back. She held onto his neck tightly as he started walking down the stairs to where their friends were dancing. He could feel everyone's stares but he didn't care, as long as Lilly was happy that was all that mattered.

"Why are you both so freaking cute ... it's almost sickening, my fat heart can't take it," Fat Amy yelled as they passed her. Donald didn't really have an answer to that. They actually got that a lot - always on the lines of being too cute or something. He never really thought they were being cute, to him they were just being them.

Lilly and Donald.

Two weirdos.

* * *

**A/N: So I had a lot of fun writing this. It started with a idea of writing a one-shot about nicknames and the nicknames that Lilly and Donald have for each other. It also gives insight to Donald's relationship with her friends and her relationship with his friends. The whole Killer Bunny thing sorta just wrote itself. Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, it means a lot that people like this story and are following it. :) ****  
**

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**P.S Treble #5 is played by Wes Lagarde. (He's on IMDb) and Trevor, well I'll leave his appearance up to your imagination.  
**


	4. I Won't Give Up On Us

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. I Won't Give Up owned by Jason Mraz and Peter Hollens owns his a cappella version.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Benji, Unicycle and Treble #3 who I'ved named Jacob, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Denise, Ashley and Sebastian (Treble #5), the rest of the Trebles.

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing. (more swearing than usual)

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

**A/N: Closer to the end of the one-shot, the lyrics from I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz will come up. Go listen to I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz - Peter Hollens (acappella)on youtube (probably google it before hand) and then listen and don't continue reading until you get to 3:00 minutes on the video. It's make the story that much better when reading it. The goal would be that when the end lyrics come up, you are listening to it at the precise moment. :) (I hope these instructions make sense) **

* * *

They were fighting.

Everyone in their group of friends knew it. Gone were the cute moments that made everyone want to gag. Gone were the smiles from both the resident beat boxers. Gone were the awkward moments when someone suddenly walks into them having sex.

Donald was irritable, silent and always on his phone. Lilly was prone to making random angry noises, throwing things and glaring at everyone who took a step out of line. No one knew why they were fighting, all they knew was the story from Unicycle and Jacob who said that they came home to find the house silent (normal) until they walked inside. The first thing they heard was a crash and then a distinct sound of Donald swearing. Then they heard more swearing from Donald before they heard a loud slam of a door. They saw Lilly come stomping out of his room so they moved away quickly. She was grabbing her bag from the floor when Donald came running down the stairs saying incoherent things. Lilly glared at him and said in a normal tone (which probably scared them the most), "Go Fuck Yourself," (they didn't even know she knew that type of language.) Donald reached for Lilly but she just pulled away and ran out the front door. Unicycle and Jacob made to go over to Donald but then the door opened again and Lilly appeared. She was still visibly angry and she just picked up the textbooks sitting on the coffee table and chucked them at Donald before disappearing out the door again.

They hadn't spoken since and it was scaring the two close-knit a capella groups, they had never seem the couple fight before and it seemed like they had taken to avoiding each other. Jesse suggested that they try making them talk it out but Beca smacked him on the head saying that it was Lilly they were talking about. She had suggested throwing them in a closet until they worked it out. Unicycle had suggested that they work on a collab song to show the two that they needed each other. Stacie had suggested making Lilly jealous. Fat Amy had suggested that they tie them up like the dingos in the Australian outback and force them to make up before she had to unleash the kraken.

None of the ideas seemed right for the situation. It wasn't until Benji made a suggestion. He said that if they could convince Donald that Lilly was missing, he would forget about the fight and just be focused on the fact that she was missing. Both the Trebles and the Bellas agreed to try it though Fat Amy said that if it didn't work, she'd go all Godzilla on their ass.

It was Operation-creepy-Asian-chick-getting-back-with-the-duck plan

Step one: Take Lilly on an extended trip to somewhere where Donald wouldn't even think of looking.

Step two: Casually mention that you haven't seen Lilly in a while.

Step three: Pretend that Stacie and Cynthia-Rose are away to visit their families when they are actually taking Lilly on a road trip.

Step four: Watch Donald go batshit insane. (Make sure the cops don't become involved)

Step five: Tell him Lilly has been found and that she was just on a trip with Stacie and Cynthia-Rose.

Step six: Lock them up in a room until they fuck like bunnies.

It was supposed to be simple. Beca should have known better when Benji suggested this plan. It was a horrible plan but after a week of the cold-shoulder from both of them, well she and everyone were desperate. It started off fine. Lilly was happy - well as happy as she could be - to go on the road trip with Stacie and Cynthia-Rose. It was Jesse who ultimately told Donald that they didn't know where Lilly was.

Jesse climbed up the stairs as he tried to act casual, he could feel the stares of Unicycle and Jacob like laser beams to his back. He knocked on Donald's door, finding it bit strange that there was no music coming from his door. The fight was really taking a toll on his friend.

"Come in,"

Jesse pushed open the door slowly and found Donald lying on the floor, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling and soft weird clucking sounds coming from his mouth. The only source of light was his phone that gleamed in the dark. Jesse swallowed and said, "Um hey Donald,"

"Hi." the beat boxer deadpanned, not making the effort to carry the conversation.

Jesse swallowed nervously, trying to remind himself that this was for the betterment of everyone and quickly moved to sit on Donald's chair asking, "So, I just wanted to ask about our new set for regionals?"

It was smooth at least he thought it was and maybe would keep the conversation going though Donald didn't seem in the best mood to talk. Donald didn't even react to his question rather replying in a monotone voice, "Ask Benji, he can make the set this time."

Jesse inwardly groaned at the abrupt answer and quickly blurted out, "Beca hasn't seen Lilly yesterday or today,"

Donald slowly sat up, his eyes held a dangerous glint in them as he asked quietly, "What do you mean she hasn't seen Lilly?"

Jesse smiled sheepishly, he had never seen his friend so angry or on the verge of hurting someone. He was slightly scared for his life and he quickly answered as Donald opened his mouth to ask again, "She didn't come home last night and they haven't seen her since."

It was the truth ... well sort of.

It was a few minutes before he reacted and Jesse didn't expect it at all.

"SHE'S FUCKING MISSING?!" Donald screamed as he jumped to his feet, his eyes flaming with anger and concern that his girlfriend was missing. Jesse held up his hands but before he could answer, Donald threw open his door and ran down the stairs.

"Hey dude where are you going?" Unicycle asked as Donald went to open the door.

Donald didn't answer and instead just stalked out of the house, Jesse knew in that moment that he was going to go over to Lilly's place to interrogate Beca. Jesse fished out his phone as he joined Jacob and Unicycle in the kitchen, they were eating cereal - apparently it was a thing to eat cereal at 3pm. He quickly texted Beca to let her know that step 2 was successful.

**From: Jesse**  
**Becs, he's coming over. He is literally livid so don't make him even madder.**

* * *

The girls were hanging out in the living room watching a chick flick when Beca got the text. She quickly informed the girls before they went back to watching waiting for the moment Donald came storming into the house. They hadn't heard from Stacie or Cynthia-Rose or Lilly since they had left.

SLAM

They all jumped at the noise and Beca stood up abruptly when she saw Donald standing there in his boxers, a black t-shirt and flip-flops. She couldn't believe that he had left his house wearing that... She smiled at him trying to hide her nervousness and said, "Um hey Donald?"

He growled at her, "Cut the shit Beca, where the fuck is Lilly?"

She tried to school her features and said with a look of pretend worry on her face (at least that was what she hoped it was), "I haven't seen her since last night... I thought she might have been with you."

She really fucked up that lie and she knew it by the look on his face. He eyed her suspiciously, "Jesse said that she didn't come home last night and we've been fighting Beca ... I know you all know that. And where's Stacie and Cynthia Rose? Are you sure she didn't go with them?"

Fat Amy jumped in at that moment and said, "Okay cool it brown Dingo, what Beca meant was we haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon and we thought you guys made up."

They all thought that he bought it in that moment but then he said with pursed lips, "Lilly would have texted you. I'm beginning to think you guys are just bullshitting me."

In that moment Jesse and the other Trebles arrived. Donald turned to them and said, "What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

Everyone started talking at once trying to spin the story properly. No one noticed when Donald took out his phone and started texting someone. It was a big commotion and not at all with the plan. Jesse stared in horror as he realized that Donald was texting and not adding to the chaos around him, he knew that his friend was texting Lilly. That was when it hit him ... they should have taken Lilly's phone away.

But they didn't.

He watched as Donald's face turned from one of concern and worry to one of understanding. It was like a light-bulb had gone off. Jesse knew in that moment that they were fucked. Donald said in a deadly tone, "Shut the fuck up everyone."

They all turned to him and quieted down, he schooled his features and said, "If Lilly is missing then we should call the police."

Again everyone started talking over each other as they tried to say that maybe they shouldn't involve the police if Lilly really wasn't missing. A smirk appeared on Donald's face, "You guys are pathetic. Lilly texted me, she's at a strip club with Stacie and Cynthia-Rose." his face dropped into a scowl as he continued, "I get why you did it but seriously, it's our fight, our relationship. Maybe we wanted space from each other. Or maybe we didn't. But you guys didn't need to intervene. So next time, don't kidnap my girlfriend and make me have an aneurism. That shit's not cool."

With that Donald pushed past everyone and before they could stop him, they heard his car drive away. Beca groaned, "Fuck. It almost fucking worked."

* * *

Jesse found out that the three girls were coming back and were supposed to be home sometime in the night. He felt really guilty for what he did to Donald so he sucked up his fear of dying at his friend's hand and pushed open the door. It was different from a couple of hours ago. The room wasn't a mess anymore, there weren't clothes all over the place or empty bags of chips or cans of pepsi or papers. It was clean and tidy like it always was and Donald was lying on his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling but his phone was now on the bed side table. Jesse went to sit on his desk chair and said quietly, "I'm sorry man,"

Donald turned his head to look at him, Jesse almost thought that he wasn't going to say anything and was about to get up when he said, "I get why you guys did it but don't fucking do it again. Swanson, you're one of my best friends so I trust you not to lie to me even if it was for a 'good cause'."

He was really touched that Donald considered him his best friend, it meant a lot and he said, "I promise dude,"

"Good,"

A couple of minutes passed between them in silence when Jesse spoke again, "So do you want to talk about why you and Lilly fought? And why you've been avoiding each other?"

Donald sighed as he ran a hand through his messy curly hair before rubbing the back of his neck, "She's slept with 15 guys and I kinda overreacted when she told me. I don't even know why I did ... I just felt inadequate ... and then I threw it back in her face by saying that I could have any girl I wanted ... even Stacie."

"You didn't!" Jesse said wide-eyed as he understood exactly why Lilly was so pissed at Donald.

He smiled sadly at Jesse's response and said with a sigh, "I did and I feel so crappy for doing that to her especially since I know her, I know that beneath all that adorable craziness, she's as self-conscious as the next girl. I shouldn't have said that but ... but I did and I hate myself for it."

"So why let it keep going for so long?"

Donald shrugged letting his eyes wander back to the ceiling, "I guess I just didn't know what to say to her, I mean h...how could I have said that to her, the girl that I love so much that it fucking hurts sometimes. I really hurt her."

Jesse jumped up as an idea hit him, "So sing to her!"

"Swanson, you're a fucking genius."

* * *

Lilly said goodnight to her roommates as she climbed the stairs, all her mind and body wanting to do was sleep. She found that since her fight with Donald, all the energy she usual had was gone. She collapsed on her bed not even bothering to turn on the light.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Lilly opened her eyes as she heard a tapping noise coming from it seemed outside. She frowned and slowly climbed off her bed walking over to the window where she almost screamed at the familiar face staring at her. She quickly threw her window open and said horrified to see him hanging onto the window ledge, "What are you doing Donald?!"

He swung his legs into her room and she took a couple steps back wondering if she should throw the pillows on her bed at him or wait to see what he wanted. Her need to see him won over her need to beat him with a blunt object, she knew that they probably would go back to not talking tomorrow. She stared at him with a questioning expression and he said, "I'm really sorry Tiger Lilly, so fucking sorry,"

She opened her mouth to speak when she heard harmonizing of voices from behind her and she saw that the Trebles were standing at her doorframe. Her mouth fell open in shock and then she heard his beautiful voice start singing.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

She stared at him as he continued to serenade her, she could see the unshed tears in his eyes and she could feel a tear or two falling down her face. She knew in that moment how much she meant to him. He had told her that he had never sang a song to someone and that though he liked to sing; he didn't like to sing to someone because it showed that person a vulnerable side of him that he didn't like people to see. And in that moment, she knew what he was trying to express through the song, the lyrics spoke volumes.

He walked towards her, watching the flickers of emotions on her face as she stared at him with those beautiful big eyes and as he got to the end of the song, he pulled her up so that she was in his arms and whispered, "_I won't give up on us/Even if the skies get rough/I'm giving you all my love/I'm still looking up_"

He brushed his thumb on her cheek to wipe away the tear that had escaped and asked with pleading eyes, "Will you forgive me my beautiful Tiger Lilly?"

She blinked her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "Yes, always Ducky, I love you."

"I love you too," He said softly as he pressed kisses on her exposed neck, cheek, head and finally he kissed her on the lips, pouring all his love for her into it. He pulled away after a while and said, "I was such an asshole and I will never treat you like that ever again."

Lilly stared at him, her eyes saying what she couldn't say out loud, and then she kissed him, crushing him to her as her lips moved against his in a finely tuned dance.

She broke the kiss, her eyes wandering to the group hanging by the door and whispered, "You might want to leave," as she walked over to swing the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: I REALLY HOPE THE SONG THING WORKED! If not, I hope it still ended up being really cute, adorable, sweet and other adjectives of the like. I had a lot of fun writing this and it took a long time for me to finish it. The first part came quickly, I just didn't know how I was going to end it or how the plan was going to turn out. I had a lot of ideas but I like the way it turned out. Anyway, so this one is a little more angsty than the other ones but I hope the end made it worth it. Lilly speaks louder in this one-shot in two places (at the beginning and when she's asking him why he's at her window) because I feel like when she's very emotional (anger or scared) she doesn't feel the need to speak quietly. So that's why she isn't whispering in her normal tone. Ummm, I hope I stayed true to the characters and that you all liked it. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! YOU SERIOUSLY MAKE ME SO HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT! **

**xoxo -Kelli  
**


	5. Ghosts, Werewolves and Vampires -- ohmy

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. Locked Out of Heaven is owned by Bruno Mars.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Benji, Unicycle and Treble #3 who I'ved named Jacob, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Denise, Ashley and Sebastian (Treble #5), the rest of the Trebles.

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

Carved pumpkins lined the walkways of the houses surrounding theirs and Lilly quickly lit the ones that she and the Bellas had carved last night. Yesterday was Ashley's birthday so they made it a pumpkin carving birthday party. Fat Amy created this disgusting pumpkin vodka drink that made her want to puke every time she smelt it and she knew that a lot of the other Bellas agreed with her. The only person other than Fat Amy who would drink it was Cynthia-Rose but she drank everything and anything that was placed in front of her. She wondered if the girls would be ready for more partying tonight, she hadn't drunk as much as them because she knew that tonight was their Halloween party and that meant more booze. She quickly snapped a picture with her phone of the glowing pumpkins before ducking back inside. Cobwebs greeted her in the face and she peeled them off her body and hair while going into the kitchen where Beca and Jessica were setting up the drinks and the snacks.

"Is that what you're wearing Beca?" she asked quietly as she noticed that Jessica was wearing her Alice in Wonderland costume (slutty version) while Beca was dressed in her normal black jeans and a black t-shirt.

Beca nodded as she placed the jello-shots on a tray saying, "I'm not into the dressing up thing."

Lilly understood, Beca wasn't very into the holidays or doing things that were too mainstream- though she would never tell her friend that she was a hipster. She complimented Jessica on her outfit before running upstairs, she needed to get herself ready. She ran into Fat Amy who had a mermaid costume on, her fins flaring out by her feet and she knew that her friend was probably going to end up doing her mermaid dancing once the music started.

"Where's that flat butt Beca? I see her costume lying on her bed," Fat Amy asked with a frown.

Lilly pointed to the kitchen before slipping past her friend, she didn't want to be there when Fat Amy tried to get Beca in a costume. The end result would be hilarious, the journey getting there … not so much. Stacie and Cynthia-Rose were in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on their outfits (Stacie was a sexy nurse while Cynthia-Rose was a zombie, there was fake blood running down her neck, face and body) while Denise, Ashley and their two new initiates Katie and Leah were in Fat Amy's room putting on their costumes (Denise was a witch, Ashley was a sexy Minnie Mouse, Katie and Leah wore Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb costumes- it was the initiation costume).

"Lilly! Get your ass ready, your boy is coming to see your sexy ass." Stacie yelled from the bathroom to which Lilly blushed before heading into her room.

On her bed was the Harley Quinn costume that she had gone to pick out with Stacie. She always loved the character of the woman who fell in love with the Joker. The costume was skin-tight faux leather pants and corset top with the signature black and red colour, black high heel boots and Harley Quinn's signature hat. She quickly threw it on before heading to the bathroom where Stacie helped her to put her hair into two low pigtails before slipping the hat on top where Fat Amy helped to put the makeup on her face. She was soon all ready and the girls quickly took a couple of pictures together as they heard the first couple of people outside their door.

"Donald is going to die when he sees your sexy skinny arse," Fat Amy said as she sat on the bar stool around the kitchen counter.

Lilly blushed as she noticed more guys were staring at her than usual and she mumbled, "People keep staring at me, I feel like that time I bit a guy on his calf."

"LILLLYYYYYYYYYYY YOU LOOK SEXY!" came the shout from across the room where Stacie was already sitting on some Frat boy's lap, her hand holding a drink.

She just blushed again as she turned to talk to Fat Amy who was holding out a jello-shot for her to take, "Enjoy it sexy lady, soon brown Dingo will be here and I don't think anyone will dare stare at you then."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh at the face Fat Amy made when she took the shot before swallowing the orange jelly. She watched as Fat Amy jumped up at the music sudden playing through the speakers, her arms flying around as she screamed and ran to the dance floor. She dropped to the floor and started mermaid dancing while the Frat guys and the Sorority girls stared at her like she was a freak. The a cappella groups were used to it so they didn't even bat an eyelash.

"How drunk do you think she is?"

Lilly turned at the question and found Katie (at least she thought it was Katie) standing there in her Tweedle Dee costume, she smiled and said quietly, "She's not drunk at all,"

The girl stared at her like she was crazy and she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Trust me you'll get used to it,"

Katie opened her mouth to speak when Lilly felt two arms encircle her waist from behind and she shivered as he spoke directly in her ear, "You look so fucking hot,"

She tilted her head and pressed her lips against Donald's, nibbling on his bottom lip teasingly before pulling away and introducing Katie, "Donnie, this is Katie."

Donald smiled at the new girl and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Katie and it's Donald."

Lilly rolled her eyes and said with a fake glare, "You're no fun Donnie,"

"So you're Donald, it's nice to be able to put a name to a face," Katie said as she took a sip of her drink.

Donald smiled politely before turning his attention back to Lilly, "Do you want a drink?"

Lilly shook her head and Donald pressed a kiss to her cheek not caring that she was wearing white costume makeup before wandering off to the backyard where Beca had put the keg. She smiled fondly as he began beat boxing to himself in time with the song playing in the background.

"So he's really hot," Katie commented and Lilly turned back to the girl, her eyes narrowing slightly.

She had never had someone comment directly on Donald's attractiveness in such a blatant manner and suddenly she didn't like the look in Katie's eyes. Lilly gave her a thin-lip smile and muttered a, "Yes,"

Katie continued like she didn't even hear her and said, "God, I can't believe he's with someone like you."

Lilly's eyes widened at the girl's comment and she snarled in a low tone, "Excuse me?"

The girl waved her hand casually, "I just mean, he seems like a really cool guy and well, you're kind of a freak … I mean I can never hear you speak in a normal tone. I just think he could do better,"

The girl was really asking for her angry side to come out. Lilly didn't like to allow her other side to show itself very often as it had a tendency to run rampant but this girl was getting on her last nerve. How dare she say that Donald could do better, it wasn't like she knew her. It was clear that Katie wanted Donald so Lilly sneered not very loudly but still louder than she liked to speak in, "You mean someone like you?"

The sarcasm was lost on the dimwitted pathetic bitch as she said, "Yeah, I would be a much better match for him rather than you."

God this girl was either really wasted or just plain stupid. Lilly clicked her tongue and said scornfully as she stood up to move closer to the girl, "Listen here little girl, I light things on fire to feel joy and your costume seems very flammable," Lilly smiled maliciously at the girl's suddenly frightened expression and continued in a soft contemptuous tone, "And don't go anywhere near Donald or else I'll fucking hunt you down,"

Katie nodded with a soft whimper at Lilly's angry expression and she scurried away to somewhere else. Lilly sighed and sat back down on the bar stool as she waited for Donald to come back. "You were so sexy; marking your territory,"

She turned to her head to find Donald leaning on the door frame and she blushed modestly. He walked over to wrap his arm around her waist and crushed his lips to hers showing her exactly what he thought about her little stunt. She moaned quietly as he bit lightly on her lip shoving his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hauled her off the seat, her legs coming to wrap around his waist.

"HEY LILLY I SAID LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX BABY" Fat Amy's voice could be heard distinctly over the music and people's voices.

Lilly's face grew red as she remembered where she was and Donald dropped her to the floor, his hand coming to rest on her waist as he grinned smugly at their group of friends who were mingling on the couch. Lilly glanced over to see Katie's face which had gone sullen before grabbing Donald's hand and dragging him over to where Beca and Jesse were sitting. Donald sat on the empty spot next to Benji who was talking animatedly with Ashley about Star Wars. Benji was Darth Vadar while Jesse wore a Indiana Jones outfit; he had a whip and everything. Lilly spied Jacob who wasn't wearing a shirt and had a long black wig on dancing with Stacie while Unicycle was playing beer pong with some of the other trebles, he was dressed up as vampire (he had clearly borrowed a cape from Benji).

"So what happened like five minutes ago Lil?" Beca asked as she changed the song through her laptop.

She shrugged leaning her head on Donald's shoulder and he answered for her, "That Katie girl, you're new initiate well she called Lilly a freak because she thought Lilly wasn't good enough for me. So Lils here set her straight and it was damn sexy."

"Wow really Lils?" Beca asked with a disgusted look on her face, Lily nodded and she continued, "That bitch well tomorrow she's going to be kicked out."

"Shouldn't we ask everyone?" Lilly asked quietly.

Jesse spoke up, "I'm sure everyone will agree that you're more important Lils and she should know her place."

Beca leaned over to throw her arm around her clearly a little drunk, "Yeah Lils, you're an important part of the team and no bitch should disrespect you."

"Yeah cuz if she disrespect you, she's disrespecting us," Cynthia-Rose said with a warm grin as she came to sit with them, her arm thrown around a dark-haired sorority girl.

Beca raised her eyebrow at the sight but made no comment, Lilly followed where she was staring at Fat Amy who was sure to say something if she knew but she was too busy grinding up on some poor innocent boy. Lilly really didn't know how that girl danced in that mermaid suit. Stacie came running to them a pout on her lips as she grabbed both Lilly and Beca's hands, "Come do shots with me ... No one … NO ONE WANTS TO DRINK WITH ME!"

Beca laughed shaking her head but Lilly quickly helped Stacie pull Beca up (with of course the help of Jesse). Lilly waved to Donald who was still sitting next to Benji and the three of them ran over to where Denise had set up shots for them to drink. Stacie held hers up and said, "Four straight shots. Let's go"

Lilly grinned as Beca got her game face on, she had been challenged and she never backed down from a challenge. Lilly picked hers up and tipped hers back letting the alcohol slid down her throat, she smiled at the burn before picking up the next shot and throwing it back. She quickly did the same with the other two and watched as Stacie and Beca competed to see who would finish next. She liked shots, they burned like fire and she was good at it.

"Fuck. I forgot how good Lilly is." Beca cursed as she finished only seconds before Stacie.

Stacie sucked on the lime that Denise gave her and said sulkily, "How the fuck do you do that Lils? You don't even react to the shot."

Lilly shrugged, her head starting to feel light, a feeling she really enjoyed and she just said softly, "I enjoy things that burn."

"Hey babes, have fun?" Donald asked when Lilly finally got back to where he was talking to Benji and Jesse.

Lilly nodded as she pulled Stacie from where she was starting to grind on some guy and pushed her between Donald and Benji before sitting down on his lap with a content smile on her face. Stacie threw her arms in the air and cheered as Beca changed the song to her newest remix Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars (a song specifically for Stacie).

Jesse jumped up and pulled his fellow Trebles up with him. Donald gently placed Lilly next to Stacie before joining his friends. They created an opening in the middle of the dance floor and began to sing. Beca turned off her remixed version and let the guys have the stage.

_Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Benji took the lead vocals singing the verse and then Jesse came into the chorus while Donald beat boxed and the other Trebles added the supporting melody. Stacie couldn't take her eyes off Benji who seemed to be singing this to her, she grinned at him. Donald winked at Lilly and she smiled largely as she watched him beat box. They finished off with a loud OOH and everyone started clapping. Stacie ran up to Benji and whispered something in his ear, Lilly knew exactly what was going to happen between them and she was glad that Stacie lived really close so she wouldn't need to use one of their bedrooms.

"Did you guys plan that?" Beca asked as she watched Benji and Stacie leave the party.

Donald shrugged, his arm coming to rest on her shoulders and Lilly leaned her head against his chest. Jesse sat himself next to Beca and said, "Yeah, Benji likes Stacie I did warn him that the most he'll probably get is a one night stand."

"Wait doesn't Unicycle like Stacie?" she asked softly.

Donald played with the ends of her pigtails and shook his head, "Nah Uni doesn't really like anyone. He kinda just goes with anything."

"So you guys basically pimped your friend out to Stacie," Beca said dryly.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE," Fat Amy cried, "Stacie just left with Benji,"

While Beca and Jesse tried to explain the situation to Fat Amy, Lilly turned to Donald and whispered, "Ducky,"

Donald smirked at her and she smiled back as he tapped Jesse on the shoulder, "Lils and I are out. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Jesse frowned at them and asked, "Wait, where are you …?"

Lilly shook her head at the innocent expression on his face and Donald just raised his eyebrow as he stood up and helped Lilly up at the same time. Fat Amy was too involved in her conversation with Beca that they didn't even notice Lilly and Donald slowly slipping through the crowds. Lilly blushed at the knowing stares of Jacob and Unicycle who were chatting up some sorority girls. She clutched Donald's hand in hers and pulled him up the stairs. Once they were on the second floor, Donald grabbed her waist spinning toward him and kissing her firmly on the mouth, his tongue immediately letting itself past her lips. She groaned and he lifted her up so that her legs were around his as he groped for the door handle. She pulled away and as he pressed kisses to her neck and around her chest, she fiddled with the door handle until it opened. He carried her inside, closing the door with a thud before crushing his lips to hers again.

"God babes, you were so hot tonight." Donald moaned against her skin as he pulled off the Harley Quinn hat, "How'd you know Harley Quinn is my favourite character?"

Lilly smirked though that didn't last long as he pressed his lips to hers again. She pulled away and whispered, "You talk in your sleep."

He stared at her and said with a shake of his head, "No I don't."

She laughed at kissed him, "You do but don't worry I won't tell anyone, Ducky."

"That's the Joker to you babes."

* * *

**A/N: I had way too much fun coming up with costume ideas. I keep referencing Twilight jokes to my character Jacob but it's too hard not too. I'm not sure if you can tell considering I use them often but I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight (I actually really dislike it) But I digress. I hope you liked this oneshot, I personally love the character of Harley Quinn and I had to make Lilly dress up as her. And I didn't explicitly say it but Donald dressed up like the Joker. OH as a sidenote: I've taken to reading other stories like Jesse/Beca stories to find a glimpse of Donald and Lilly in them. It's pathetic and I feel sad but I'm desperate. (And it's not like I don't like Jesse/Beca ship but I mean they're cute as a side paring for me, it's just they got so much movie time.) I also hope you liked Benji's attempt to seduce Stacie. ANYWAY. I'll leave you with that and THANKS for all the wonderful reviews, favourites and follows! You guys are awesome and sweet.  
**

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**P.S Reviews for my use of Harley Quinn?  
**


	6. A Horrible Accident

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. Underworld is owned by Screen Gems and Len Wiseman

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Benji, Unicycle and Treble #3 who I'ved named Jacob, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Denise, Ashley, Sebastian (Treble #5), the rest of the Trebles, Lalita Dravid (Donald's mom) and Tessa Dravid (Donald's sister)

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing. (A slightly more detailed sexual encounter in this chapter)

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

They hit a snag in their relationship when his sister was hit by a drunk driver on her way to visit him at Barden. They had been sitting with the Trebles and the Bellas in his house, watching the Underworld series, when they found out. His mom called him but no one paid attention except her as he took the call in the kitchen. Later, they all found out that his sister had been in a car accident (a drunk driver had hit her on her way to visit him) and she was in a critical state. After the call, he didn't come back and Lilly watched as he rushed up the stairs, his footsteps pounding against the wooden stairs, and slammed the door to his room. Everyone turned to look at her and she quickly turned to watch the movie; she understood that he needed space. She heard bits of the whispers,

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I've never seen him like this."

"Should someone go talk to him?"

"Lilly should go no?"

"Why doesn't she?"

And then Fat Amy came to her rescue, "Chillax dudes, just give brown Dingo some space."

Lilly sent a grateful smile to her friend before turning to the movie. They ended up finishing the second one when everyone decided that it was best to leave. Lilly waved goodbye to them as she helped Jacob and Unicycle clean up. They both had worried expressions and she knew they had never seen Donald shut everyone out before. She hadn't either but she had an idea of how he dealt with things. She bid the boys goodbye before softly padding over to his room. She knocked three times, like she normally did, before opening the door. She found him lying on his bed, his head hanging over the edge, his eyes glazed over as he stared emptily at the wall. Lilly dropped to the floor and just sat there cross-legged, waiting for him to speak.

She didn't know how long they sat there in silence. She was happy to just zone out and wait for him, she wasn't remotely tired. Finally he sat up, his hand on his head as he felt blood rush quickly to his head. He moved so that he was sitting on the floor - next to her but not touching her - and said, "Tessa's in the hospital."

He didn't elaborate and Lilly knew that he didn't want to talk about it. She opened her mouth to speak but he just shook his head, "I just need to sleep... Can we just sleep?"

Lilly nodded her hands coming to cradle his face and kissed his chastely trying to show him that she would be here for him. He kissed her back before pulling her up and helped her strip down to her panties before handing her one of his shirts. He climbed in after her and immediately clutched her body against his as he mumbled words underneath his breath. She felt herself drift off to sleep, the last thought was that she hoped his sister would be okay.

As the days passed and nothing had changed with his sister's condition, Lilly felt him drifting away from her. He had taken to locking himself in his room; only coming out for meals and class. Lilly tried to be there for him but some days he was unreceptive to her attempts. One day was so bad that he had locked himself in his room and she had sat outside just listening as he cried. She could hear it even as he tried to keep it quiet and she knew that he was sitting against the door. He had apologized after and she had just kissed him, trying to understand his need to deal with it on his own.

They got into the biggest fight when his mom called him, asking him to go back to San Francisco to visit his sister. She had been in the room catching up on some readings when he got the call. She immediately knew by the way he tensed up that it related to his sister.

"No, I've got a lot to do Mom with school and the Trebles."

"Yes, the a cappella group...look ... I gotta ... go mom."

The call ended shortly after that. He let out a frustrated sigh and Lilly placed her textbook down as she hopped over to his desk, placing her head on his shoulder. He didn't even glance at her so she asked softly, "What did your mom want?"

He scoffed and said with a frown, "She wants me to go see Tessa. I told her no, it won't change anything."

Up until this point Lilly hadn't pushed him or done anything but be supportive but this was the last straw for her. She knew that he was just trying to shield himself but he needed to realize that he was only going to be able to deal with reality if he went to go see her.

She was done with all this cowardice and stubbornness.

Pulling herself to stand up straight and tall, she put her hands on her hips and said quietly but firmly, "You should go see your sister. Your family needs you."

He didn't even turn to look at her and Lilly could feel the anger start to build. She spun his chair around and hissed, "Donald, stop pushing me away! I'm trying to help you!"

He glared at her and gently pushed her so that he could stand up and said with a frustrated rub to the back of his head, "No one asked you to fucking help me okay! Just fucking leave me alone."

Lilly snapped. Her eyes darkened and she said in a louder angry tone, "You're pushing everyone away Donald... everyone is too scared to fucking talk to you even though they care about you. If you don't want my help then fine, I'll give you your fucking space but that doesn't change the fact that your family needs you and that you aren't the one in the fucking hospital."

Donald opened his mouth to speak and replied equally as angrily, "You don't think I fucking want to be there for my mom and dad and Tess?! I fucking do but you fucking wouldn't understand why I just fucking can't."

She marched over to him and lifted her head saying with a defiant glare, "So fucking explain it to me Donald. I'm your girlfriend, not some fucking punching bag you can take your anger out on."

"You don't know anything Lilly. So stop pushing me to talk it about it. You out of everyone should understand that I don't want to talk." Donald sneered as he stood closer to her, forcing her to take a couple of steps back. He kept walking forward glaring at her and she continued to glare at him even though she was forced to walk backwards until she felt her back hit the wall and he was staring down at her.

"You don't fucking get to say that to me Donald because I talk to you, I don't fucking shut you out." Lilly argued poking him in the chest.

Donald rolled his eyes, "Whatever Lils,"

He moved to walk away from her and Lilly pulled him back until he stumbled into her and hissed in his ear, "Don't fucking walk away from me."

He growled and stared at her, his emotions high as everything from the past week came tumbling down. He didn't even think as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her roughly. Lilly moaned as he pushed her against the wall and thrust his tongue into her mouth by biting her bottom lip angrily. She knew that this was his way of dealing with all the emotions swirling around his mind and she let him, they hadn't had sex since he found out about his sister so she wasn't complaining at all. He released her lips as he cupped her ass so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and moved his lips to her shoulders, collarbone, neck, her cleavage and finally her ears. She let out another moan as he nibbled forcefully on her ear knowing that it was a sweet spot for her. She ran her hands underneath his white wife-beater lightly brushing his lower stomach making him growl in her ear before moving her hands up so that she could pull the shirt over his head. He in turn balanced her against the wall as he pulled off her tank top and quickly unclipped her bra. She pressed herself against his naked chest and he kissed her deeply again, as she unbuckled his belt before pushing his pants down to his ankles. He helped her out of her underwear and she crushed her lips to his as he thrust into her.

Hours later when they were lying on his bed - her head on his chest, his arm around her body crushing her to him tightly - she lifted her head to kiss him softly and gently and he said, "I'm sorry Tiger Lilly,"

Lilly smiled at him and just shook her head, "It's okay Ducky,"

He sighed and placed a gently kiss on her forehead taking a moment to figure out his thoughts. He opened mouth and everything poured out, "I'm sorry for pushing you away Lils, I just didn't know what to do. I keep going over that night and if I hadn't asked her to come visit... s...s...she," his voice cracked and Lilly wrapped her arms around him tighter as he continued, "would never have been in that accident or in the position she is in now."

He took a few minutes to calm down as a tear or two fell from his eyes and Lilly lifted herself so that she could kiss them away whispering, "Don't blame yourself Ducky ... please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, it was that driver's fault, it was never your fault."

He turned to look at her and said, "But..."

She shook her head as she brushed a strand of hair away from his face and cupped his jaw saying firmly, "It wasn't your fault Ducky," She felt her heart-break as she stared at his broken and sad face with eyes that held unshed tears. He was lost and she wanted to take him away from it all so that he would be safe and happy. She kissed him and let all her feelings pour into that, wanting to tell him so much more than she could voice, it was hard for her to vocalise it all. He pulled her tighter against him kissing her softly and sweetly wanting to have her as close as possible so that he knew that he could protect her unlike how he hadn't been able to protect his sister. She broke the kiss and whispered in a gently tone, "You need to go see Tessa, Ducky,"

Donald buried his head in her hair and whispered, "Will you come with me?"

Lilly nodded before sitting up so that she could wrap her arms around him, cradling his head in her arms. He cried silently into her chest and she just lay with him letting him find comfort in her. They fell asleep in that position; Lilly holding Donald as she lay around him almost like she was his shield.

They took the quickest flight to San Francisco that Friday after classes ended. He was silent on the plane and Lilly took to just holding his hand as she listened to the music on her Iphone. His dad was there to pick them up and she stood back as he hugged his dad talking in low tones. He turned to her and grabbed her hand as his dad greeted her with a sad smile. Donald didn't seem to want to talk so Lilly found herself forced to make small talk with his dad who funnily enough seemed to understand her even at her quiet tones. The conversation died down as they got closer to the hospital. Donald clutched her hand in a vice-grip and Lilly just let him, not worried about the lack of feeling in her hand. Lilly made to stay outside as she didn't want to intrude but Donald turned to her with a pleading stare and she couldn't say no. The nurse protested her being there but a glare from Donald shut her up. Tessa was sleeping and Lilly greeted his mother and grandmother politely as Donald stared at his sister's broken body. Her face was covered with bruises and her body seemed to have shrunk into itself though it was hard to tell with all the wires attached to it. The beeping was horrible to her ears and Lilly could tell by Donald's face that it was beginning to be too much for him. She grabbed his hand tighter but he pulled away and ran out of the room. His mother made to go after him but his dad stopped her as Lilly rushed out of the room, her eyes scanning for his familiar statue.

She found him sitting on the floor a corridor away from his sister's room and she gently put her arms around him, crouching next to him and said quietly, "It's okay Ducky, remember it's not your fault. Tess will get better."

He raised his eyes and asked gruffly, "How do you know that Lilly?"

She smiled at him, "Because Tessa knows that you need her."

Donald kissed her gently and she kissed him back before helping him up and leading him back to the room. She kissed him again before they went in and whispered against his lips, "Be strong Ducky,"

They walked in and Lilly pushed him to take the chair closest to the bed and he seemed lost as to what to do. She placed his hand on top of Tessa's and whispered, "Talk to her Ducky,"

It seemed to do the trick. He slowly began to talk to his sister, his voice cracking at points but Lilly just kept her hand on his neck, stroking it gently when she felt he needed the strength. She didn't notice the glances between his mother and his father. She was concentrated on only him.

His mother knew in that moment as she stared at his son's girlfriend standing with her son, gently comforting him in what was a vulnerable moment, that this girl would go to the ends of the world for Donald and that one day he would come to them and tell them that he was going to marry Lilly. She knew it right then and there that this girl would become Tessa's sister-in-law, her daughter-in-law and she couldn't be more honoured.

In the future, when Donald asked for her mother's ring, Lalita Dravid would remember that day and smile knowing that she had been right.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a more angsty one-shot. I hope you liked it! I want to thank all who reviewed last chapter (it meant a lot to me) and those who favourited and followed. Please review this one and let me know what you think. I don't think I mentioned this before but I made Donald's last name Dravid. His mom's name is Lalita (from Bride and Prejducie)and sister is Tessa. **

**Oh someone reviewed and mentioned how Lilly is Korean, personally in my opinion; just based on her last name I think she is Japanese though I know that the actress who plays her (Hana Mae Lee) is Korean. But thanks for your review :) **

**xoxo- Kelli  
**

**P.S. A review for the awesome name: Tessa or the great movie Underworld?  
**


	7. Date Night and Game Changers

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. Don't You Give Up On Us by Milo Greene belongs to Milo Greene and Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen belongs to Queen.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Stacie, Beca, Fat Amy, Unicycle, Cynthia-Rose, Jacob, and Stacie's date (Theo)

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

It was date night.

Lilly sat in her room going over her notes for her biology course as she waited for her two roommates to be finished with the bathroom. She glanced at her phone checking the time and knew that she had more than enough time to get ready before she was expected at Donald's. Fat Amy and Beca also seemed to be going on dates and Lilly wondered if it had now become a tradition for everyone to do their separate thing one night every month.

**BEEP **

**From: Stace  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR TONIGHT?!**

Lilly laughed at her friend's clear freak out at going on a date with this guy she had met in her political science course. Apparently, according to Stacie, he was very smart, wore two piece suits and didn't stare at her boobs at all. He asked her out after a couple of conversations during class. Lilly hadn't ever seen her friend freak out about a date or a boy before. It was amusing.

**From: Lils  
Your LBW with your sparkling red heels, natural make-up and your black coat. Keep it simple.**

She put down her phone as she closed her notebook stretching her arms, she remembered being nervous the first time Donald asked her out.

_Lilly reached into her closet pulling out dress after dress, shirt after shirt, jean after jean; she couldn't decide on what to wear. This was her first date with someone she actually liked and who actually liked her back. She knew that this had the potential of becoming something more and it scared her. She let a frustrated yell and pulled at her long black hair manically. The end result was a frizzy nest that sat on top of her head. She grabbed her phone from her desk and quickly dialed Stacie's number. _

_"Stacie, I need help," Lilly whispered into the phone. _

_"Speak up Lilly, I can't hear you," _

_Lilly rolled her eyes as she shifted the phone to her other ear and said louder, "I need your help Stacie!" _

_She heard a chuckle from the other side of the call and the brunette replied, "Be right over Lils," _

_Lilly put the phone down and collapsed to the floor not wanting to deal with the mess on her bed or think about the fact that she didn't know how she was going to be ready in time. Lilly closed her eyes and she must have drifted off because the next thing she heard was a knock at her door and she jumped up with a small scream. Lilly hoped to god that it wasn't Donald and let out a soft sigh of relief at the sight of Stacie who had an amused smile on her lips. _

_"Come Lils, let's get your ready for your hot date," she walked over to the mess on the bed and asked as she shifted through the clothes, "Where are you going?" _

_Lilly tapped her nose as she tried to remember, "He said dress comfortably but nice," _

_Stacie nodded and muttered to herself, "So leather leggings and this long sleeve nude lace top, you can wear a bandeau underneath or a tank top." _

_Lilly smiled gratefully at her friend as she slipped off her sweats and big sweater before putting on the outfit. She glanced in the mirror and stared horrified at the pile of mess that was her hair. She quickly ran to grab her brush before bending down and brushing viciously at her hair until there weren't any knots. She smiled at her shiny hair that was now behaving as she brushed her bangs so that they settled on top of her forehead. Lilly smiled and said a quick thank you to Stacie as she sat down in her desk chair so that Stacie could do her make-up. Soon she was ready and it was just in time. They heard a knock at her door and she quickly grabbed her hand bag and her phone before throwing open the door. _

_A smile graced her features as she saw Donald standing there with his hands in his pockets, his eyes trained to the ground as he shuffled side to side, she could hear that he was beat boxing softly. She whispered a soft hi and couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as he looked up and stared at her. She hope that he liked what he saw but kept quiet. They stood there for a few minutes as Donald just stared at her and Lilly just blushed. It wasn't until Stacie cleared her throat that Donald stopped and cleared his throat as he bent his hand to rub the back of his head nervously, "You look really pretty Lilly," _

_She blushed some more but couldn't stop herself as she tip toed placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He grinned at her and held out his hand which she took and he led her down the hall. She glanced back and saw Stacie wink at her as she disappeared in the opposite direction. _

The beep of her phone brought her out of her memories and Lilly glanced at her phone again.

**From: Stace  
I'M FREAKING OUT!**

Lilly found it endearing that Stacie was going out of her mind trying to get ready for this date. It was sort of hilarious to see the girl who was addicted to sex and quite the seductress freak out about a date with a boy; Lilly had a feeling that if the date went well this boy would be around for some time.

**From: Lilly  
I'll be right over.**

Lilly quickly threw on her outfit she had chosen to wear for her own date before rushing to the bathroom to apply a quick amount of make-up. She knew she wouldn't be coming back home so she just grabbed everything she would need for her date and bid a quick goodbye to her two friends, wishing them luck with their own dates before heading out the door. She texted Donald that she would be a little late seeing that she was going to make sure Stacie was okay going on this date.

"LILLY! Fuck… do I look okay?" Stacie asked for the millionth time as she paced the floor of her room. Lilly glanced up from her spot on Stacie's bed and nodded. She had been trying to calm the girl down for the longest time but nothing was working. Instead she just watched her friend pace up and down the room, she really hoped that Stacie's date would arrive soon.

The doorbell was heard just seconds later and Stacie jumped with a shriek. Lilly nearly laughed but stifled it as she ran down the stairs to open the door, giving Stacie time to get her things together and compose herself. Lilly smiled at the attractive boy standing at the door and said softly, "Hi,"

He blinked at her before saying hi back with a quizzical expression and she just gestured for him to come in. He stepped into the entrance way and held out his hand for her (the hand that wasn't holding the yellow daisies) saying, "Hi, I'm Theo,"

Lilly shook his hand and replied in a silently louder tone so that he could hear her, "Lilly,"

He smiled slightly and nodded before falling silent as he caught sight of Stacie who was finally joining them downstairs. Lilly smiled amused by Stacie's casual forward confidence that she knew was all an act while Theo had his mouth hung open as he took in her appearance. He said quietly, "You look amazing,"

Stacie beamed at him and he held his arm for her to take. Lilly watched as he said something that made Stacie duck her head in embarrassment; they were so cute. She glanced down at her phone and realized that Donald had tried to call her. Lilly quickly pressed redial as she closed the door saying goodbye to Cynthia-Rose, who was somewhere in the house.

"You called Donnie?" Lilly said softly as she sat down on the porch stairs.

"Yeah, you still at Stacie's?"

Lilly nodded and he said with a hint of amusement, "You just nodded didn't you?"

She couldn't help but nod again and he answered back this time with a laugh, "Okay doll, don't move I'm coming to get you."

Lilly smiled at his response and whispered a bye before putting down the phone. She let the cool air brush over her as she waited for Donald. She felt her thoughts drift Stacie and she hoped that her date was going well. A honk shook her from her thoughts and she smiled at the sight of Donald who grinned back at her. Lilly hopped of the stairs, vaulting herself to the pavement as she ran over to the car, hopping into the passenger seat. She kissed him solidly on the mouth tangling her hands in his hair before pulling away and shutting the door. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it saying, "Looking good Lils,"

She smirked at him, he had come a long way from that first awkward compliment. He put the car into gear and they were off. He turned up the music and she giggled at the song that was playing. It was the same song that had played on their first date. Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. She remembered how this song had broken the nervousness between them, she loved this song and she had told him as much - it was when she found out that he had a very eclectic taste in music. He listened to pretty much everything except country, which he found he could never truly enjoy, and what he called hipster music.

"I love this song," Lilly said with a half-smile.

Donald raised his eyebrow at her and replied playfully, "Do you? I would never have known,"

She giggled at the familiar response, this was exactly why she was with him because he understood exactly how her brain worked. She sighed happily and Donald grabbed her hand interlacing their hands together as he turned down the street to their favourite pizza place. He let go of her hand though she left it on his leg as he parked the car.

"Did you place the order?" Lilly asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they walked into the restaurant.

He raised his eyebrow again, "Have some faith in me Lils,"

Soon they were on the road again, headed back to his place which was empty because Unicycle and Jacob had decided that they wanted to go clubbing tonight to go and try to pick up some easy girl. Lilly was happy to have the place to themselves, it was hard to get a moment's peace with their nosy friends and busy lives. It was probably why Donald insisted that they have a night to themselves.

Lilly sat herself down on the floor by the coffee table in the living room, her legs crossed in a lotus position (she did a lot of yoga in LA). She opened up the pizza and placed a slice of pepperoni on his plate and a slice of the weird concoction she had come up with last year. It was three kinds of cheese, pesto sauce, pickles, red peppers and wasabi. Donald placed two beers on the table and sat himself down next to her, his legs stretched out underneath the table. He kissed her on the cheek in thanks before taking a large bite out of the pizza. Lilly followed suit and she could feel his eyes on her as she dipped her pizza in Chinese hot sauce. His lips quirked up as he watched her savour the strange flavoured pizza and asked, "So why were you at Stacie's?"

Lilly turned to him and he smiled at the hot sauce that sat on the edge of her lips, his finger coming to wipe it off before holding it out for her to lick. She leaned her head back on the sofa, "She was freaking out because of Theo."

"Who's Theo?" Donald asked with a frown.

"A guy she met in her poli sci class. He didn't stare at her boobs,"

Donald narrowed his eyes at her statement and repeated her statement, "He didn't stare at her boobs?"

Lilly turned to him with a wide-eyed expression, "Surprising isn't it? She's out of her element. He's her game changer."

"What the fuck is a game changer?" Donald asked as he finished his pizza and took a swig of his beer.

He passed Lilly her beer as he slid his arm around her shoulders and she shifted her body so that her legs were looped over his and her torso was leaning against his chest, "A game changer is someone who is the exception to your rule. That person who makes you change your game."

She could feel his dark eyes boring into her, she knew that he was now trying to figure out if she was his game changer or if it was the other way around. She tilted her head up and smiled at him, "You're gonna hurt your brain with all that thinking Donnie,"

Donald laughed at her, taking a couple of strands of her hair and twirling it around his finger, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this game changer stuff."

"Are your fingers clean Donnie?!" Lilly asked quietly as she stared at his fingers playing with her clean hair and he rolled his eyes affectionately before kissing her on the forehead and letting her hair drop from his fingers.

Lilly smiled victoriously at him before grabbing another slice of pizza, eating the whole thing in a couple of bites. Donald laughed as he followed suit and ate another slice. She pursed her lips and asked, "How can you eat that backwards?"

He gave her an incredulous look back and tapped her nose playfully, "Babes, you dip your pizza in hot sauce… I don't think you can judge the fact that I eat my pizza crust first."

She seemed to think for a moment before shrugging and reaching for her phone and playing the first song on her recent added list: Don't Give Up On Me by Milo Greene. She grinned at him knowing that he had been forced to listen to more hipster music than ever before since dating her. Everyone thought that he was a hipster but despite her love of beat boxing, Lilly actually listened to a lot of underground indie rock and indie folk. Donald tugged her closer to him as they sat there listening to the new Milo Greene album and whispered in her ear, "This is actually pretty good,"

"Oh I know," Lilly whispered back with a smirk. She slide herself on to his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she curled up as his arms came to rest around her body.

"You know something babes, I think you're my game changer." Donald whispered in his ear as Lilly lay in his arms.

As Lilly closed her eyes becoming tired after all that food she replied softly, "I know you're my game changer Ducky,"

And that was how Unicycle and Jacob found their roommate and his girlfriend: Donald sat on the living room floor, his feet sticking out from underneath the coffee table and Lilly curled up like a cat on Donald's lap and chest, both their eyes closed as they slumbered to some obscure hipster music.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this one-shot. I thought it was time to tone it down a little so I gave them a quiet night in. I find it absolutely adorable that Donald knows Lilly so well that he knows when she's nodding on the phone. I find that when I write them, it's the little things that make them so endearing but that could just be me. I want to say that I made Lilly listen to indie rock and indie folk because I listen to that and I needed to plug in some of my favourite artists. Milo Greene is currently a favourite of mine so maybe go head and check that out. They are great. Um so thank you to all who reviewed and favourited and followed, you all make me so happy to see that people like this story of mine. **

**OH AND WHAT IS EXCITING IS STACIE HAS A GAME CHANGER. Here's the thinking behind that: Stacie is a character who I see as someone who is very free and doesn't do commitment. So she needs a guy who will complete derail how she is normally percieved by guys (She know she's beautiful and that guys are attracted to her) but Theodore Grant (hehe I really like the name Theodore -shortened to Theo - my best friend and I were bouncing names off each other and we settled with Theodore) is someone who doesn't stare at her boobs or just want her for her body, he actually wants to get to know the real Stacie Conrad. So yes, we'll see how she handles this boy. **

**Anyway sorry about the long ass authors note I just really needed to describe my thinking following Stacie and Theo. (I know she slept with Benji and he likes her but really ... Benji I just don't think can be her game changer... I do feel really bad about it but don't worry I have a plan for Benji Applebaum).  
**

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**Reviews are loved! A Review for attractive sexy Theo? A Review for game changers? A Review for Queen? A Review for obscure hipster music?  
**


	8. Surprising Kisses and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Benji, Unicycle and Treble #3 who I'ved named Jacob, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Denise, Ashley, Leah (new Bella member), Sebastian (Treble #5), Unicycle, Trent (Treble #1), Richard (Treble #2), Elliot (Treble #4), Kolio, Trevor (new Treble member), and Bumper.

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

"GET UP DUDE!"

Donald lifted his head at the loud scream and stared with a look of disbelief as his sleepy mind registered that Jesse, Unicycle, and Jacob were standing in his room wearing swimming trunks. He frowned at them and asked in a tired voice (it had been a long night), "What …?"

Unicycle threw up his hands and walked closer, his hands going for the covers and Donald glared at him growling, "Don't touch my bed."

Unicycle looked at him strangely, it wasn't like he hadn't had his blankets thrown off him before, and asked, "What is your problem?"

Donald groaned at Unicycle's idiocy before reaching for his boxers and slipping them on underneath his covers. He climbed out of bed making sure the covers were covering all areas before turning to them, rubbing his hand over his eyes, "Why are you guys in swimming trunks and why are you waking me up?"

After that one time when the guys had tried to wake him up and Donald had shot them all with nerf guns (he kept them underneath his bed for special occasions) and yelled at them to leave him the fuck alone, they had learned not to wake him up. Clearly Unicycle, Jacob and Jesse hadn't learned their lesson and he had half the mind to grab his nerf gun; he hadn't had a chance to use the new one yet. Jacob saw his hand twitch and quickly replied, "Um, there's a Treble emergency."

Donald opened his mouth to speak when his door was thrown open yet again and in walked the most arrogant asshole he had ever the _pleasure_ of knowing. Bumper Allen. Bumper pushed through the united front that Unicycle, Jacob and Jesse created and asked in a condescending tone, "Yo Dude. What the fuck is taking you girls so long? You can talk about your feelings later."

Before Donald could retort or the other guys explain, a soft voice was heard from underneath his covers, "Baby, there's a jerk and three pale fishes in the room." All eyes went to Donald's bed and he watched paralyzed as Lilly sat up, stretching her arms above her head as she woke up. The blankets fell from her body and all the guys stared at her with slack jaws.

Donald could see the words forming on Bumper's mouth and he rushed over to Lilly pulling the covers back around her saying to the guys, "Aca-excuse me? That's my girlfriend you're staring at."

Quickly Jesse, Jacob and Unicycle averted their eyes as they suddenly became pretty interested in the wall, floor and their fingers. Bumper didn't seem to get the message and said awestruck, "Shit dude, no wonder you deal with her crazy, quiet Asian is fucking …."

Donald saw red.

He took three strides and before Bumper could finish his statement, Donald punched him right across the jaw and snarled, "Get the fuck out of my room." He turned back to Lilly as he heard them all scramble to get out of the room and asked with eyes still blazing, "Are you okay babes?"

Lilly smiled at him and stretched again this time her hands coming to rest around his neck, "Yes, I just saw the pig run out of the room, " she got this faraway look and continued, "I once fed a pig a finger."

Donald couldn't help but laugh at Lilly's drowsy expression and kissed her gently on the nose, "I guess I gotta go see what Jesse and them wanted. You gonna sleep some more?"

"Mmm, I'll see you later?" Lilly asked as she slid underneath the covers again, letting her head hit the pillow, her eyes slowly closing.

Donald kissed her long and deeply before whispering that he would. He kissed her on the forehead as she drifted off to sleep and went to put on some clothes. He quickly brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom before traipsing down the stairs. He found Benji sitting on the steps, his head down cast; he seemed to be murmuring to himself and Donald asked raising his eyebrow, "Benji? You okay man?"

"Huh?" Benji said as he lifted his head almost as if he was surprised to hear his name being called, "Oh Donald. They told me to tell you that they're headed to the Treble House."

Nodding absentmindedly as he checked his phone, Donald walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass and pouring himself some juice before throwing two slices of toast into the toaster and sitting down at the kitchen table. He heard Benji sigh from the stairs and he called out, "You want anything Benji?"

The brunette walked into the kitchen and said with a bit of trepidation in his voice, "Um, no thanks Donald."

Donald nodded again as he stood up to spread some peanut butter on his toast and quickly ate it before downing the orange juice. He glanced at the new text from Jesse.

**From Jesse  
Bumper is a douche. Made us leave Benji behind.**

Bumper had a way of making everyone feel inferior to him and even though this was only the second time visiting them from LA (where he suspected the whole John Meyer thing wasn't going as well as the guy hoped) he just started ordering them around like nothing had changed. But everything had changed and the guy really needed a wake-up call. Donald turned to Benji and shook his head knowing that Bumper had made the guy feel bad yet again, "Ready to go Benji?"

Benji stared at him and asked with a confused expression, "Go?"

"Yeah, to go to the Treble House?"

The guy jumped out of his seat and grinned before trying to compose himself and said with a nervous laugh, "Yes, totally…"

Donald smiled at Benji before leading the way to his car. He pressed shuffle on his Iphone and the titanium remix that Beca had mixed came on (he totally stole it off her laptop when she wasn't looking). As they drove towards campus where the Treble House was located, he turned to Benji and said, "You shouldn't let Bumper treat you like you're dirt Benji."

"But… he just …"

"No listen to me Benji. We might not be very close and maybe I never made you feel like a real Treble but you are. You're as much a Treble as I am and definitely more than Bumper. He ditched us so he really has no business trying to pretend that he's still a Treble." Donald continued as he pulled up to the Treble House, pulling the Iphone out of the connector.

Benji stared at him and said quietly, "Thanks Donald."

He clapped Benji on the shoulder and shrugged, "I just tell it like it is." Donald climbed out of the car and they walked into the Treble House talking casually about the merits about J. J. Abrams and the new Star Wars movie.

They were greeted with the sight of Fat Amy chasing Bumper around the Treble House, her high heel shoes in her hand as she swatted the air saying, "Come here Pig, I'm gonna crush you like an insect."

Bumper seemed to be screaming incoherent things though Donald thought he sounded exactly like a pig. He laughed as Fat Amy gained on him a little, her shoe nearly hitting Bumper's back and Donald went to stand with Jesse and Beca who were eating popcorn. He grabbed some out of the bowl and said amusedly, "When did Fat Amy get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Apparently, Bumper toilet papered her room and it's a complete and utter mess. She got Beca to driver her over." Jesse explained as he popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth as Bumper started squealing again, his arms failing as his legs carried him in circles.

It was when Bumper made another lap that Benji grabbed the closest drink, which happened to be a glass of coke, and threw it in Bumper's face. Bumper froze at the feel of the cold fizzy drink on his face, hair, neck, and clothes. Fat Amy couldn't stop herself in time and quickly threw her hands out to brace herself, which tripped Bumper and he fell onto the floor. Donald couldn't help the laugh that spilled out of his mouth and soon the whole house was laughing at the sight. Beca opened her mouth to say something (probably sarcastic) but froze mid-sentence at what happened next.

Fat Amy reached over and grabbed Benji pulling him to her, planting her lips soundly against his.

"Woah…" Unicycle voiced, "That was unexpected."

Bumper stormed out when he saw Fat Amy kissing Benji. Once the door slammed behind him, Fat Amy let go of Benji who fainted on the spot. It seemed that he was either in shock that he stood up to Bumper or in shock that he had been kissed by Fat Amy. Jesse rushed to his friend's side, while Fat Amy walked over victoriously to where Donald and Beca were staring in shock, their eyes blinking repeatedly as they tried to comprehend what just happened.

"We can go now Shawshank." Fat Amy said as she tightened her ponytail, "Movie night tonight brown Dingo?"

All Donald could do was nod as he stood there in disbelief.

* * *

Later when they were all gathered in Lilly's house (they decided to change it up a bit) Donald was still trying to wrap his head around what happened that afternoon. Lilly was sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist as she watched the horror film that she had chosen to watch with rapt fascination. He smirked into her hair at Jesse's horrified face as his hand gripped Beca's leg from where he sat on the floor. Benji was staring at Fat Amy like she had grown another head or boob (total recall really scarred him with three boob lady). Unicycle was watching completely engrossed with his arm hung over Leah's shoulders while Jacob sat next to them texting on his phone. Stacie was filing her nails and occasionally would pick up her phone while Cynthia-Rose was sneaking glances at Denise who seemed to be sitting quite close to her though her attention was on the movie. Jessica was leaning her head on Kolio's shoulder as her eyes slowly closed despite the screams from the movie echoing in the room. Trent, Sebastian, Richard, Elliot and Trevor were playing a game of go fish as they paid scarce attention to the movie (they weren't big horror fanatics; though he suspected that Trevor had got pressured into playing).

As the credits rolled on the screen and Lilly relaxed into his arms, Cynthia-Rose asked, "Fat Amy did you really kiss Benji?"

Beca let out a burst of laughter, "She sure did. It wasn't just a peck, it was a nice long kiss."

All eyes turned to Benji who was blushing and Jessica asked him, her eyes now wide awake, "Is this true Benji?"

His eyes turned to Jessica now and he stammered, "I .. I… I…no… I mean… yes.. I mean… uh…"

Fat Amy rolled her eyes and said, "What C3PO meant to say was yes I did."

Donald raised his eyebrow at Jessica's pursed lips and sad expression. It seemed like Benji also saw it and he went to speak when Stacie interrupted him, "Did you really toss coke in Bumper's face?"

This time Benji grinned proudly and said, "Yes. The jerk deserved it."

"Good for you Benji," Stacie said with a wink before turning back to her phone. Donald wondered if it was the same guy she had gone out with a couple of weeks ago.

"Did you like kissing Fat Amy?" Sebastian asked as he looked up from his card game.

Jessica turned to stare at Benji and he blushed again mumbling, "Um…"

"He totally liked it." Trevor commented loudly.

Benji stammered again but Jessica just rolled her eyes and jumped up, rushing out of the room and soon they heard a slam of the front door. Donald watched as Benji and Kolio both jumped up and ran after her. Everyone stared as they heard the door slam again. Unicycle voiced his confusion, "What the hell was that?"

Lilly yawned and stretched her arm smacking Donald on the head and he frowned at her but she just ignored him, "Happy Bunny likes C3PO. C3PO likes Happy Bunny. Hat and Happy Bunny are friends."

They all looked at him for translation and Donald explained with an eye roll, "Jessica wants Benji and vice versa. Kolio is looking out for Jessica because they're friends."

"How does she know that?" Jacob asked not looking up from his phone.

"She pays attention, unlike you Jake." Donald said with a smirk.

They heard the front door open again and all eyes turned to Kolio who was smiling though no one really knew why. Soon, Jessica and Benji came walking in, their hands linked and their faces bright red. Benji said nervously, "We just came to say goodnight."

No one said anything as they stared at the two's joined hands until Donald took pity on the two and said, "Night."

Benji smiled thankfully at him and Donald just nodded, pushing Lilly up and grabbed Lilly's hand, "Lilly wants ice cream so we're going to get. Anyone want?"

The attention changed to him and he watched Benji gently lead Jessica away from the living room. He smirked knowing that Benji would definitely be getting some tonight before turning his attention to his friends who were calling out orders. Jesse slipped over to the TV to put in another movie and soon, the room was quiet as the sixth Harry Potter movie started. Lilly tightened her grip on Donald's hand and pulled him out of the room, her eyes determined.

"How did you know I wanted ice cream Donnie?" she asked when they were sitting in his car.

Donald leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, "You always want ice cream after watching a horror film Lils,"

She grinned at him and kiss him deeply before leaning back in the seat and commanding, "Drive soldier."

"Yes ma'am,"

* * *

**A/N: My best friend gave me a couple of prompts so here's the result. **

**Must have characters: Bumper, Benji, Jesse, and Unicycle**

**Prompts: Someone gets a drink poured on them, Aca-excuse, Surprising kiss**

**I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter. You all are a-ca-awesome :)!  
**

**Reviews to let me know if you all liked this chapter?  
**

**xoxo - Kelli  
**


	9. The Riff-Off

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. None of the songs are owned by me.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Benji, Unicycle and Jacob (Treble #3), Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Denise, Ashley, Leah (new Bella member), Sebastian (Treble #5), Unicycle, Trent (Treble #1), Richard (Treble #2), Elliot (Treble #4), Kolio, Trevor (new Treble member), and Justin.

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?"

Lilly watched as Beca groaned from her spot on the couch and said, "Dude, I have this huge paper due tomorrow can you not talk about the riff-off."

Jesse laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Sure Becs but I hope you're ready for us to kick your ass."

Fat Amy jumped in as she walked into their living room with her stack of daily snacks that she set up before starting her homework, "Ex-cuse me but I think you turd burgers have been smoking. We're gonna destroy you so bad, it's gonna haunt you for the rest of your sad life."

He stared at Fat Amy like she was crazy and Beca just shook her head when he looked at her for advice. Beca knew it was better than to try to figure out Fat Amy's logic or start a verbal war with her. Lilly went back to her chemistry practice test with the only sound being Fat Amy's crunching from her gold fishes. There was finally silence for once in their apartment but it didn't last long as the three of their phones went off. Lilly groaned as she picked up her Iphone from its spot on the floor.

**From: Chloe  
WHY AREN'T YOU ALL IN THE AUDITORIUM PRACTICING?! **

She narrowed her eyes at the strange text from Chloe and turned to Beca asking softly, "Did you get the text from Chloe?"

"Yeah what's wrong with her flat-butt?" Fat Amy asked knowing that Beca was the closest to Chloe out of the three of them.

Beca sighed as she closed her laptop and stood up ignoring Jesse's confused stare, "She says that we should be practicing for the riff-off instead of doing work because we have a title to defend."

Jesse stood up and asked clearly flabbergasted by the whole thing as he watched Lilly and Fat Amy start to gather their stuff heading for the door, "Wait where are you going?"

Lilly, Fat Amy and Beca all turned to look at him like he was stupid and Beca said walking back to him and pulling him with her, "Chloe's in the auditorium … she says that we have to get our butts there now or else she's gonna tell Aubrey."

"She wouldn't?!" Jesse said as he stood by his car and Beca stared at him blankly, "Yeah stupid question. I'll see you later?"

Beca nodded with a smile and kissed him briefly before hopping into Fat Amy's car. Lilly lowered the window and said to him quietly, "Tell Donald I'll call him,"

He nodded to her and Lilly smiled in thanks before settling into her seat as Fat Amy drove down the driveway without even a goodbye to Jesse. She sped down the street and Lilly tapped Beca on the shoulder whispered, "Did you text everyone else?"

"Yeah, they're all heading there now. I don't even know why Chloe is here today. We're totally ready for the riff-off." Beca said with a hesitant grin.

Fat Amy nodded her agreement, "Yeah, we'll crush them like the babies they are."

* * *

It was the night of the riff-off.

Lilly sat on Donald's bed staring at the ceiling as she waited for him to get ready. She had purposely got ready early so that she could catch a ride with him inside of trying to pack herself in Fat Amy's car with the rest of the Bellas. Beca had the same idea because she had hightailed it out of their house early in the morning going to Jesse's house. She heard her name being called and she turned her head slightly, her long hair falling in her face and she quickly brushed it away. Donald was smiling at her and she smiled back letting her eyes roam up and down his body. He was wearing black jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt underneath his leather jacket. His smile turned into a smirk when he realized what she was doing and said with a teasing tone, "Like what you see Lils?"

She grinned at him and shook her head with a playful look. She almost laughed at his look of disbelief, she wasn't about to tell him that she had half-the-mind to jump his bones and forget about the riff-off but Donald Dravid didn't need an ego boast. Lilly rolled over until her feet hit the floor and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his midsection and saying, "You look good Donnie,"

"I could say the same thing to you babes," Donald replied as he pressed a kiss to her temple, letting his lips linger against her skin.

She was wearing tight dark wash skinny jeans, blue converse, an orange tank top and her black hoodie. Lilly fiddled with his earring(1) that she had stolen a couple of nights ago when he had taken his earrings out. Donald had woken up the next morning and ravished her at the sight of his earring in her ear; he found it sexy knowing that he was staking his claim on her. She tilted her head and captured his lips with hers before pulling away saying, "We gotta go Donnie,"

Donald pressed another kiss to her and whispered against her mouth, "We don't really Lils, we could say in." Lilly shook her head and Donald sighed but quirked his mouth, "Fine, but later tonight I'm gonna show you exactly how sexy I find you."

An impish grin grew on her face and she kissed him deeply before fully pulling away and heading towards the door. She skipped over to Jacob's room and knocked. He opened the door and she waved to him before going over to Unicycle's room where she did the same to him. Donald had come out of his room by now and said, "Let's go guys, we need to get to the riff-off."

"I CALL SHOT GUN!" Unicycle yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"AW NO FAIR!?" Jacob complained.

Donald shot them an amused glance and said, "I think you both lost out."

"Aw fuck Lilly got there first didn't she." Jacob said as he walked out of the house, letting Donald lock up.

"She always gets shot-gun!" Unicycle whined as he climbed into the backseat.

Donald smirked into the rearview mirror, "Maybe it's because she's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, he gets sex from me," Lilly piped up with a smile.

Donald nodded his head as he turned right, "There is that."

Jacob and Unicycle fell silent at the comment and Donald laughed at their faces, which border-lined disgust and contemplation. He turned into campus and quickly found a parking space, "Hey there's Jesse, Beca and Benji."

Lilly climbed out of the car and walked over to where Beca was standing with her boyfriend, "Hey,"

"Hey Lils,"

"Hi Lilly,"

"What's up pyro,"

She blushed at Beca's name for her after that girls night that resulted in her telling them about that incident with her lighter. She turned to find Donald walking towards them and she grabbed his hand when he was close enough as they all started walking towards the empty pool. She listened as Beca and Donald started making fun of each other, she glanced at Jesse who had his arm around Beca's shoulders, he smiled at her and mouthed as he rolled his eyes, "Weirdos."

Lilly nodded making a funny face at Jesse in reference to Donald and Beca who had start arguing about who was going to win the riff-off, and he let out a laugh. Donald and Beca stopped arguing and stared at them. Luckily they had reached the pool so they couldn't interrogate them. Donald went first down and gestured for Lilly to climb down. She began her descent and once she was halfway down the stairs, she let go and jumped. Donald caught her and she wrapped her arms and legs around his waist with a childish grin, "Nice catch Donnie,"

He kissed her sweetly before letting go so Lilly could stand but not letting her go. He whispered in her ear, "Get ready to lose babes,"

"In your dreams baby," Lilly whispered back with a wink as she untangled herself from his arms and walking over to where the Bella's were standing. Donald shook his head at his girlfriend then walking over to where the Treble's were gathered.

Justin walked into the center where all the groups were gathered and started the riff-off with the first category: Songs Ruined By Glee

Lilly frowned and she saw many of the Trebles were also a bit lost with the category. She could see Donald trying to come up with something and then as Beca made to step forward, Jacob sang beating her to the punch.

_This here's a jam for all the fellas  
Tryin to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down cause ya over-zealous  
Play hard to get females get jealous  
Okay smarty go to a party  
Girls _

Beca held up her hand in Jacob's face with a smirk and started singing.

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) __[x4]__  
GIRLS!_

Lilly started beat boxing the bass of the song while the rest of the Bellas supported Beca, coming to stand behind her. They stared at the Trebles with a glint in their eyes. Lilly winked at Donald as she beat boxed.

_Who run the world? Girls! __[x4]__  
Who run this motha? Girls! __[x4]__  
Who run the world? Girls! __[x4]_

_Boy don't even try to touch this_  
_Boy this beat is crazy_  
_This is how they made me_  
_Houston Texas baby_

One of the newer BU Harmonic stopped them, starting to sing a Madonna song.

_Open your Heart baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

_I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes_  
_You look a little sad boy, I wonder why_  
_I follow you around but you can't see_  
_You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice_  
_So you choose to look the other way_  
_Well, I've got something to say_  
_Don't try to run I can keep up with you_

Lilly ran up to the front, dragging Stacie with her and started singing, her voice louder than anyone had heard before. She stared at Donald with a smirk, noticing his mouth had dropped a little as he watched her sing with Stacie.

_You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine._

Stacie _- I think it's time we got this straight,  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
Are you insane?_

As Stacie sang the first part of the verse with her eyes playfully glaring at Lilly, the rest of the Bellas supported them with the background beat and smooth R&B melody. Lilly slid up to where Donald was standing in the front, staring at him as she sang.

Lilly_ - See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me.  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
that his love is all in me._

Stacie took to stand on the other side of Donald as she sang the next part and Lilly let a small smile appear on her face as she took in Donald's expression. _  
_

Stacie_- See I tried to hesitate,  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
He said without me  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
ain't that a shame.  
_

Lilly _- And maybe you misunderstood,  
Plus I can't see how he could  
wanna take his time and that's all good.  
All of my love was all it took_

Justin stopped them with an impressed look in her direction before turning to the BU Harmonics, "You sang Open Your Heart baby but you had to start with baby. You're CUT OFF,"

Lilly grabbed Stacie's hand and they ran over to the Bellas who were staring at her like she had grown another head. They prepared themselves for the next round and Beca squeezed her shoulder as Lilly stared at the wheel spinning on the wall. She was happy that she had been able to win that round for her group.

"The next category is …. Overplayed Black Eyed Peas songs."

Cynthia-Rose made to start but Donald beat her singing,

_Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) [4x]_

The Trebles followed Donald's lead, backing his lead vocals as they sang, their arms coming to fist pump every time they sang pump it.

_Turn up the radio_  
_Blast your stereo_  
_Right_

Donald started rapping with Jesse and Benji echoing after each section of the verse.

_Niggas wanna hate on us (who)_  
_Niggas be envious (who)_  
_And I know why they hatin' on us (why)_  
_Cause that's so fabulous (what)_  
_I'ma be real on us (c'mon)_  
_Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)_  
_Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)_

_We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)_  
_Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit_

Cynthia-Rose jumped in, cutting Donald off, as she started singing.

_shit now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_[x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_[x2]__  
Boom boom boom __[x2]_Beca joined in with the next verse as Lilly beat boxed next to her friend while the other Bellas sang the melody.

_I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the space shit zoom  
When when I step inside the room them girls go apeshit, uh  
Y'all stuck on super A-shit  
They're no fast stupid a bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom pow_

Fat Amy started the next verse, coming to stand in front of the boys with a large competitive smile.

_I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer, 'cause  
We got _

Jesse stopped her from continuing as he jumped in singing.

_got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it  
_

Benji came to join him as Donald beat boxed, singing Fergie's part before starting the next verse.

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
_

_Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I_

Fat Amy interrupted Benji with a competitive smile while the Bellas started the melody of the song and Lilly beat boxed keeping the tempo of the song. Stacie went up with Fat Amy singing harmony to her regular melody.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x4]_

_Tonight's the night_  
_Let's live it up_  
_I got my money_  
_Let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it_  
_Like Oh My God_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_Let's get get OFF_

_I know that we'll have a ball_  
_If we get down_  
_And go out_  
_And just loose it all_

_I feel stressed out_  
_I wanna let it go_  
_Lets go way out spaced out_  
_And loosing all control_

_Fill up my cup_  
_Mozoltov_  
_Look at her dancing_  
_Just take it off_

_Let's paint the town_  
_We'll shut it down_  
_Let's burn the roof_  
_And then we'll do it again_

_Let's do it, let's do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it, and do it, and do it,_  
_Let's live it up_  
_And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it_

By the end, the audience and the other groups were joining in with the Bellas and Lilly couldn't help but smile at Donald, winking at him again as the Bella's took control of the riff-off. The Trebles didn't look very happy but Donald despite his frown had a twinkle in his eye that Lilly knew meant he was secretly happy for her.

"The winners of this years riff-off is the Bellas." Justin said.

Lilly smiled as her friends started cheering and jumping up and down. She glanced at the Trebles and saw Donald hanging back as the other Trebles slowly started to walk away from the pool. Lilly broke away from her fellow Bellas and ran into Donald's awaiting arms. She kissed him deeply trying to make him feel better for losing to the Bellas twice now. He kissed her back just as hard his arms clutching her to him. He pulled away and whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes staring at her, "Congrats on the win Lils, you looked so hot when you sang, _The Boy is Mine_,"

Lilly blushed and he smiled kissing her nose as he let her down. He kept a hand on her waist as Fat Amy, Stacie and Beca who was holding Jesse's hand, "Congrats Bellas."

Beca smirked at him, cocking her eyebrow, "So Dravid, remember that bet we made,"

Donald's face grew pale as he remembered exactly the drunken bet he made with Beca, he knew by her face that she wasn't about to let him off the hook so he nodded dejectedly. Lilly stared at the two in confusion as she didn't remember there being a bet.

"So I think it's time I cashed in on your end of the bargain," Beca said as they began to climb out of the pool area. They found Unicycle, Benji and Jacob waiting for them in the car park. Donald let go of Lilly's hand walking over to Uni and whispering in his ear. Unicycle's eyes widened as clearly he remembered the bet as well.

"Fuck no Donald… she seriously… aw fuck…"

Donald nodded solemnly and Unicycle turned to Beca, "You suck Mitchell."

Beca smirked while she high-fived Fat Amy and Stacie who had similar smirks on their faces. Jesse walked over to his fellow Trebles and said, "They're evil. I'm sorry Uni,"

"Wait, what's happening?" Lilly asked softly as she looked at the two groups.

Donald sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "You had gone to LA to visit your parents and when we were at a party, we made a bet with the Bellas that if we lost Unicycle would shave his head and we'd have to perform a song at the after-party chosen by the Bellas."

Lilly giggled quietly and turned to Beca, "Genius Becs."

"I know right?" Beca replied as they high-fived.

Donald pretended to look wounded that Lilly would side with the Bellas but she just shrugged unapologetically, "You lost Donnie,"

* * *

At the party, Donald groaned at his costume that the Bellas had forced on him and the rest of the Trebles. He really questioned why Fat Amy had such outfits in her closet. He and the Trebles were dressed in bright pink tutu's and wore bunny ears and they had just finished performing Shania Twain's _Man I Feel Like A Woman_. They had gotten a standing ovation though Donald suspected that it was more out of sympathy than anything else. He finally got out of the stupid tutu and he grabbed the bunny ears off his head tossing them to the pile of other bunny ears. He was the last to get out of the outfit and as he was walking to the stairs to join the party, he found Lilly sitting on the stairs. She stared at him with a cute smile and said, "You were great Donnie,"

Donald laughed at her comment knowing that she was just teasing him and helped her up so that she was standing. He found her smile contagious and kissed her hand gently, "Thanks Lils, so glad you enjoyed my embarrassment."

Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his and nibbling on his bottom lip. He kissed her back and opened his mouth so that she could deepen the kiss, her tongue coming to brush over his. He clutched her closer to him and as she sucked on his bottom lip, a deep moan erupted from his chest. He could feel her smile against his lips and he took control of the kiss, inserting his tongue into her mouth not letting her gain the upper hand. Donald felt Lilly melt into his arms and he kissed her harder wanting to hear her moan. He pulled away and pressed a long and hard kiss to her neck and a soft moan exited her lips. He bit, sucked and licked that tender spot on her neck until she was clutching his hair with her hands and pressing herself fully against him. He pulled away when he was satisfied with the hickey on her neck and kissed her again in a long and deep kiss before leaning his forehead on hers. She stared back at him the emotion so clear in her large eyes. He loved being able to know how she was feeling just by the emotion that swirled in her eyes. He kissed her softly and whispered against her lips, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Lilly looked shyly at him and nodded, taking a step away from him and he took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers together. Donald could hear the sounds of their friends celebrating and getting piss drunk but he found that all he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed with Lilly in his arms. He thought about how many times he had gotten drunk with Jacob, Unicycle and Bumper since his freshmen year and he remembered the unsatisfied feeling he got when he woke up the next morning to find some random dimwitted girl in his bed. He squeezed Lilly's hand in his and he found he didn't care what they did as long as he was with Lilly.

He also somehow did mind losing the riff-off because of her.

* * *

**A/N: Soo... I'm not sure if I totally like this chapter. The whole riff-off portion was hard to write.. portraying the songs and the way they're singing it isn't as easy as it is in the movie. But I hope I did a decent job. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! So here's the thing: I think it would be great if you guys gave me prompts that you'd like to read about and I'll write it. So similiar to how the last chapter went. You can give me characters that have to be in it (Donald and Lilly are given) and objects or themes or sayings that you'd like to see. But only if you guys want to :) **

**Anyway, review for the cute Donald/Lilly moments? for the fact that I used the category of: songs ruined by glee?  
**

**xoxo - Kelli  
**

**(1) - If none of you are familiar with askpitchperfect, it's a blog on tumblr that roleplays the characters from P.P and answers questions from people. It's pretty cool. Anyway, I happened to read this part with Lilly and Donald and how he gave her his earring as a way of asking to be his girlfriend. I did ask the person who runs it if I could use it and here it is, with my own spin on it. So this is my way of sourcing it. I would also source Breakfast Club where Claire gives John her earring.  
**

**Songs I used:  
**

**Bust a Move by Young MC  
**

**Run the World by Beyonce  
**

**Open Your Heart by Madonna  
**

**Boy is Mine by Monica ft. Brandy **

**Pump It by Black Eyed Peas  
**

**Boom Boom Pow by B.E.P **

**Don't Phunk With My Heart by B.E.P  
**

**I Gotta A Feeling by B.E.P  
**


	10. He's Not Prince Charming but He's Mine

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. Disney is owned by Walt Disney.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **N/A

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

Every young girl dreams about their Prince Charming. They dream about a man coming to sweep them off their feet, to make them uncontrollably happy and make their dreams come true.

But.

They soon learn through age that these stories from Disney are lies and that guys don't act the way they do in movies and that their Prince Charming isn't going to come. And slowly they realize that they don't need to wait for the Prince to be happy and that happiness can come from other things.

But.

In the deep recesses of their hearts and minds, they still cling to the idea of their Prince Charming. They cling to the ideals of someone who is smart, handsome, nice, kind, sweet, charming, protective and just plain wonderful. And they learn eventually that they are looking for someone perfect, someone who is a "Prince" but rather someone who is perfect for them and that person doesn't need to be smart, handsome, nice, kind, sweet, charming, protective and just plain wonderful because that perfect person for them with all their flaws will be a thousand times better than the perfect Prince Charming.

Lilly was one of these girls.

She, like many other little girls, watched Disney movies that put ideas into their mind about the perfect Prince and she went through Elementary school dreaming of this Prince while slowly learning about how gross boys are. It wasn't until she got into high school and started dating did Lilly realize that although boys weren't as gross as they were in Elementary school, they weren't anything close to what she expected in a Prince Charming.

Her first boyfriend, his name was Jeremy, was rude, clingy and just plain awful. He was Japanese (so her parents approved) and she had been introduced to him through a friend (he went to the other High School in the area). Despite all his flaws, he was funny and nice to her so when he asked her out she had agreed in a heartbeat. They lasted about a month but she soon realized that he was too clingy and judgmental of her friends (he considered them too strange) so she broke up with him.

Her second boyfriend, his name was Nathan, asked her out in the second half of her freshmen school year. He was in his sophomore year so he was charming in his own way and a part of her group of friends so he didn't have any problems with the quirks she was beginning to develop. She had fallen quickly for him and given him her virginity one night in his parent's basement when he had told her he loved her. She didn't know what love felt like so she bought it. He broke up with her a month later though they lasted three months more than her first boyfriend and she got to graffiti his locker.

Her third boyfriend, his name was Yuki, asked her out in the summer between her freshmen and sophomore year. It turned out that he only asked her out because he wanted to get closer to her friend Thea. She liked him because he treated her like a princess and made her feel like she was everything to him. But then she learnt the truth when Thea broke up with her boyfriend and he dumped her without another thought and started dating Thea two weeks later. Lilly decided to not speak with the girl again and Thea ended up hanging out with a different crowd in their sophomore year.

Her fourth boyfriend, his name was Derrick, asked her out around December time of her Junior year. She had sworn off boyfriends for sophomore year after the disaster of Yuki who ended up trying to crawl back to her but she just lit his coat on fire to get him to leave her house. Derrick had been persistent in his attempt to ask her out. He was charming too and blessed with good looks that many girls asked her why she was being such a prude about dating him. (If only they knew the truth about her sophomore year but Lilly was careful about who she slept with). She finally gave in when he interrupted a school assembly (he was President of Student Council) and asked her out in front of everyone in their school. He showed her what it meant to be treated right or at least what he thought was right up until the point when he had accidentally slept with a guy in his student council. She didn't break up with him immediately until he did it again so she dumped his ass but she didn't want him to be completely ostracized so she pretended that it was a mutual thing. He bragged that he dumped her and she let him because she was nice and felt bad for him.

Her fifth boyfriend, his name was Anthony, asked her out a few months before prom so of course he was her date to that as well. She loved Anthony because Anthony was her best friend. He had been there through all of her last boyfriends and had stayed with her even when she had been laughed at and made into a social pariah. It was always Anthony, Ivy and her. Ivy had her own boyfriend and always made comments about how her and Anthony were so cute and adorable and stuff. But Lilly never saw it because even though they kissed and held hands and slept together; Lilly didn't really love him like he loved her and she knew it but she couldn't bear to break his heart so she said yes. At the time, Lilly thought that this was it; this was her Prince Charming. But she didn't feel the same way so when they graduated, he agreed that it was better if they broke up since she was going to Georgia and he was going to New York. She still talks to him on occasion.

So by the time she got to Barden University, Lilly was completely disillusioned by the idea of love, relationships and anything to do with Prince Charmings. She didn't date instead focusing on being part of the Bellas and actually finding people who sort of got her and were equally as crazy. She will admit that the first six months were the hardest because even with the Bellas she got that "Wow… you're weird" look. But slowly they all became closer. Still, she kept her mind focused on her school work and on the Bellas despite more guys coming to ask her if she wanted to go out. It wasn't until semi-finals that Lilly felt a tug at her heartstrings. All it took were two words and five syllables.

"That's adorable."

She felt a warmth in her heart when Donald didn't look at her strangely or pull away like she was something that he could run away from or just stare in disgust, instead he looked at her like she was something worth figuring out. It was like he understood her. But nothing came of that until he came to sit with her one day in the quad, happy to sit in silence (unlike her previous boyfriends - who always wanted to talk). And then she found herself spending more time with him. He slowly integrated himself in her life like he really wanted to know the real Lilly Onakuramara. It wasn't until one day when they were saying bye after a day spend studying in the quad and he kissed her chastely on the cheek that she realized that she felt something … something more than just platonic friendship.

But she didn't tell anyone because of the oath and really she didn't want to pine over a guy in case he didn't end up feeling the same. She pretended that everything was okay and that she wasn't completely falling head over for heels for some guy who beat boxed all the time and wore large hipster glasses.

Donald.

He was different from her other boyfriends. He was nerdy and weird. He had a nerf gun underneath his bed along with his stash of comic books that are still in their plastic covers and in a suitcase. He could quote all the Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, and Harry Potter movies. He listened to rap, pop, electronic, rock, classical and musicals. He read fantasy and sci-fi novels but he also on occasion read girlie books because his sister would recommend it. When he was worried or frustrated or in a contemplative mood, he tapped his fingers against anything almost unconsciously. When he was in a happy, playful or content mood, he would sing underneath his breath any song that happened to be stuck in his mind. When he was bored or tired, he would beat box to try and keep his mind active.

But what really made Donald different was the way he looked at her.

He looked at her like she was the only thing he could see in a room. They could be in a bar where there were tons of gorgeous women trying to hit on him or chat him up and she could be sitting with Fat Amy taking shots and just talking and he would stare at her, oblivious to all these women trying to get his attention. It was like she was all he needed. And an unexplainable warmth would grow from within her. It was the same when she would struggle to explain what she was thinking or how she was feeling and he would be able to just know exactly what she wanted or needed at that moment. He understood that she didn't like to speak because of her childhood so he didn't push her to speak, he just let her be. He knew her better than she knew herself.

He wasn't perfect. He had flaws, so many of them, like his inability to stop moving or singing or beat boxing. Or his need to read things out loud to understand them. Or his habit of biting his lip. Or his habit of speaking without thinking how it could come across to someone else. Or how he didn't like to talk about his emotions ever. Or his insecurity revolving around how people saw him and how he had an inexplicable need to impress people. Or how he tended to shut everyone out when he feels particularly emotional. Or his use of curse words in almost every sentence.

But Lilly knew that Donald was perfect for her because she loved him for all his flaws because they were the reason he was the way he was and he loved her for all her flaws, for all her quirks.

So maybe he wasn't a Prince Charming coming to save her from the end of the world but he was hers and he was all she wanted or needed.

* * *

**A/N: So this is just a short piece about Lilly. I hope you all like it and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are so sweet :). BTW: I've been listening to the Pitch Perfect soundtrack ... it's actually so addicting ... no joke.  
**

**Please review this chapter?  
**

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**P.S. **

** To MusicAngel: Thanks for always reviewing! You're awesome and I'm really happy you like all the one-shots :)  
**

**To AskPitchPerfect: Thanks for letting me use your earring idea, I'm glad you liked last chapter :)  
**


	11. Tell Me A Story

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. As Tall As Lions owns their song Maybe I'm Just Tired.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Kiyoko and Takuma Onakuramara (Lilly's parents), Ivy and Anthony (Lilly's best friends), Alex and Chris (her high school friends), Derrick (her fourth boyfriend)

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

**_If I can be saved_**  
**_ show me the way_**  
**_ Help me help myself, baby_**  
**_ Don't be confused_**  
**_ our love is true_**  
**_ Just tell by the way I'm looking at you_**

_** -Maybe I'm Just Tired by As Tall As Lions **  
_

Tell me a story. Tell me something that you're afraid to remember. Tell me about you.

He asked her these things wanting to know more about who she was; to understand who she was because a person is built by their past. He wanted to know why she spoke so softly - which person silenced her? He wanted to know why she had a need to pinch herself when she was stressed. He wanted her story.

It didn't come in a stream of words like you see in the movies where a boy has a heart to heart with the girl he likes. No, he found out slowly and it always left him wanting more. He always felt humbled by her small, soft confessions that sometimes she told him in the dead of night, bright and early in the morning, in the mid-afternoon, and anytime they were alone; he never knew when to expect it and maybe that was the great thing about it.

The first thing she told him was her story about her parents. Her parents, Kiyoko and Takuma Onakuramara, were first -generation Japanese-Americans who immigrated in the 90's. They were traditionalists who taught her that respect for her elders was the most important lesson and that children should be seen and not heard. So from her early childhood Lilly didn't speak unless spoken to and never out of turn. Her parents were strict about certain things but they provided her a safe and secure home and she loved them unconditionally. Her mother taught her how to make traditional Japanese food, which was passed down from her great-great grandmother. Her father, though always busy at his work, tried to make time to read her stories (fairytales from all different countries). So Lilly grew up to be a quiet child who learned to keep to herself and to dream about worlds that did not exist in the real world.

The second story came after their first time having sex when she confessed the reason for her need to be silent. He held her as she spoke softly, her lip quivering at the memories that hounded her. Lilly's mom had two siblings who also lived in LA while her dad had four siblings who lived in the outskirts of San Francisco so she saw her two aunts and three uncles often enough, always in big family gatherings. One particular dinner when she happened to mention that she kissed a frog that she found in her backyard (she wanted to find out if the Princess and the Frog story was true) her two cousins who tended to stick together because they were of similar age looked at her like she was a freak and said, "You're so stupid Lilly. Why would you kiss a gross thing like a frog. You're such a weirdo."

The words slipped out her mouth and Donald found her shaking in his arms as tears fell down her cheeks silently. He kissed the tears that fell from her beautiful black eyes and whispered that they were wrong and that she was no weirder than he was and that being weird was a beautiful and amazing thing. Lilly had been six when they told her that and she couldn't help but think if she hadn't opened her mouth to speak then they wouldn't be laughing at her. But that wasn't the whole reason why she had a tendency to not speak. He didn't push her to finish her story, he just held her, letting her fall asleep in his arms as he tried to fight the anger he felt at her cousins for treating her in such a manner.

The third story came weeks later when they were lying in bed as they waited for their alarms to go off. It was her first day of second grade and she had spent the summer with her boy cousin who didn't laugh at her (he was much older so he didn't judge her as much) and she had gained new confidence, promising herself that she would make a friend. She met Ivy during their lunch break when she was trying to get her packed lunch from her backpack, struggling to reach for it. Ivy had seen her struggling and helped her with it, inviting her to sit with her for lunch. Lilly agreed and suddenly, she had a friend. Ivy was different from Lilly. Where Lilly was quiet, Ivy was loud. Where Lilly was shy, Ivy was sociable. But despite their differences in personality, they shared a friendship that grew with age, where Ivy never laughed at Lilly for her differences or her shyness or her strange comments. And it was from Ivy that Lilly learnt to speak more and to open up to the people around her.

The fourth story came during a large thunderstorm that lasted long into the night and he found himself awake as she told him in quiet whispers how Ivy had hurt her the most. It was the beginning of middle school, she was 10 and one day she arrived at school to find the classrooms bigger and the people meaner. That first recess signaled how her first year at middle school was going to be like: lonely. She found herself alone on the playground as she looked for her best friend, who she hadn't seen yet because they were in different classes. When she did finally find Ivy, she was surrounded by a group of girls; their voices loud and high pitched as they talked and laughed about something. She attempted to talk to Ivy but her best friend just ignored her, she didn't acknowledge her existence or even try to invite her to join them. She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her face when her friend just ignored her and later in the week when those same girls, that Ivy was friends with, made fun of her for something she said in class, her best friend didn't even try to defend her. What Donald found out later was that, although Lilly was able to make a few friends like Anthony, she ended up forgiving Ivy the next year when she decided to befriend her again. He couldn't help feeling incredulous at Lilly's forgiving nature and she just kissed him and whispered that Ivy was the past and nothing could change the fact that he and the Bellas were ten times the people she used to know.

The fifth story came when they were taking a drive to a small restaurant they found on the side of the road that sold the best hamburgers. She had finished inhaling (she had a tendency to do that when she was really hungry and he found it hilariously adorable) her hamburger and told him how in high school, she, Ivy and Anthony made friends with some of the stranger kids that attended their high school - completely fitting in with them. They were the reason she got into beat boxing and music in general. Alex (short of Alexander) had an older brother who taught her how to beat box and Lilly learned from both Alex and Chris (her older brother). Eventually, Alex gave up beat boxing because she had a limited attention span and Lilly found herself becoming immersed in the underground beat boxing scene. It was the only time she found completely at peace with herself and the only time she found herself not worried about what people said. He learned that it was Chris who actually got her to accept herself and to stop worrying about people's opinion. It was from there that Lilly understood that no one's opinion mattered but her own and to just say fuck it when it came to judgments and people thinking she was a freak. This helped her when her group of friends (minus Ivy and Anthony) just ditched her because their school decided to label her as a social pariah because Derrick's (her fourth boyfriend) ex-girlfriend spread lies about her and told them all that she was a freak. Lilly had the last laugh when Derrick came out of the closet and told everyone that his ex-girlfriend was the reason he realized he was gay.

Her past wasn't an easy one but it wasn't a terrible one either. She realized she had her ups and downs in life but she knew she was lucky because she had a roof over to her head, a good relationship with her parents and she didn't have to worry about when the next meal would come. Lilly confessed to him that although she hated feeling ignored, hated, disliked, judged and alone; she wouldn't change a thing because she knows that those situations made her into the person she is now. She also told him that if she was different then she probably wouldn't be lying in his arms and she couldn't help but think that was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

He had smiled at that and kissed her gently as she started to hypothesize about how in another universe she would probably be married to a wealthy Sheik and him married to a gold digger wife who slept with his next door neighbour's son.

And he had replied that he believed that no matter what universe they were in, they would always end up together because they were Donald and Lilly and if they weren't together then that universe wasn't worth living in.

She kissed him and began telling him another story.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh this was really short but I hope you like it. I got this prompt from MusicAngel to do a more Lilly-centric about her family ... it sort of became a more of background on why Lilly is the way she is. I'll maybe do meeting of her family a little later on, it is a good idea so thanks for that! Um ... I couldn't help but write a story of why Lilly is the way she is. I hope you like it. **

** I listened to _Maybe I'm Just Tired by As Tall As Lions - _I would seriously suggest checking them out (though they are broken up now ... but their music is excellent!) And previous members of As Tall As Lions have created a band called theBlack&theWhite and their new song is called Futures (they are also excellent)! Okay I'm done plugging my favourite bands and such. **

**Um I'll probably go back and read this over and proofread it so I apologise for any mistakes because it's now 12am and I have an 10am class tomorrow so I should really go sleep. Anyway I digress.  
Thanks for all the reviews! I was so overwhelmed by the response that I had to write this chapter and post it asap! You are all awesome and so sweet!  
**

**xoxo - Kelli  
**

**Review please! :)  
**

**To MusicAngel: I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much! Thanks! :)  
**


	12. You've Gotta Get Up And Try

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. P!NK owns her song Try.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Ivy Li (Lilly's best childhood friend), Paul (Ivy's fiance), Stacie, Beca, Fat Amy

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing. (A more detailed sexual encounter closer to the end of the chapter, just as a warning).

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

She hurt him. She knew it and now she didn't know how to fix it. But what maybe scared her the most was the fact that she didn't know if she wanted to fix it.

Lilly ran her hand through her thick ebony hair, letting her fingers glide through, before collapsing on her bed closing her eyes as she thought about that night. The night she broke up with him.

_"I think... I think I love you," he whispered, the words echoing in her mind like it was bouncing back and forth against the walls._

_She stared at him, her eyes glazed over as she processed what he said. He stared back, his eyes filled with unexplainable emotion that she knew now was love. Lilly found herself speaking without thinking, "I can't do this. I think we should break up."_

_The words tumbled out without her consent but she couldn't back out now. She climbed out of his bed, her eyes still glazed over like she was in a trance and quickly grabbed her stuff before running out the room. She didn't glance behind her but if she did she would have seen him sitting there on the bed shell-shocked. It was like he didn't want to believe she had just broken up with him. _

Lilly didn't know why she ran and she refused to talk to any of the Bellas because they wouldn't understand. They thought that Donald and her were the cutest thing since puppies and while Lilly liked Donald ... A lot... She didn't know if she loved him or if she could love him. Yet she didn't like knowing that he wasn't hers anymore; that he was free to date someone that wasn't so strange or weird. But maybe it was for the best, she tended to scare people away so maybe she had prevented herself from more heartbreak when he decided that she was too much for him.

**From: Ivy**  
**Get onto Skype whore.**

Lilly sighed as she read the text from her high school best friend. She had a tendency to know when her life was shit and give her own two cents. Ivy was a very opinionated girl. Lilly signed onto Skype and double clicked on Ivy's name.

**Ivy: Lillypad, what's this I hear you broke up with your brown boy?**

**Lilly: Ivy, who told you?**

**Ivy: Who else?**

**Lilly: Anthony**

**Ivy: Damn straight Anthony, that boy has no filter whatsoever. Now to the problem - why did you break up with brown boy? Did he do something? Do I have to come up there and castrate him?**

**Lilly: No. It was me.**

**Ivy: What in the bloody fuck did you do?**

**Lilly: Still swearing like you live in England I see.**

**Ivy: Paul is a bad influence. And don't not answer the question bitch.**

**Lilly: Double negative.**

**Ivy: Damnit Lilly Onakuramara! Answer me! Or else I'm gonna fly over there and force you to.**

**Lilly: I'd like to see you try.**

**Ivy: LILLY!**

**Lilly: Fine. He told me he loved me. So I ran. Happy Poison Ivy?**

**Ivy: Best Nickname Ever. And wow... You must really like him if you ran from I-love-you.**

**Lilly: I do really like him. He gets me.**

**Ivy: Lillypad, sweetie, you remember when Jeremy, Nathan and Anthony told you they loved you?**

**Lilly: I try to forget.**

**Ivy: Well, you stayed right? You didn't even care that they were professing their love for you because?...**

**Lilly: Why don't you tell me... Oh wise one.**

**Ivy: Ugh, you're hopeless slut! It was because you didn't give two shits about them. You didn't bloody love them. But you ran away from brown boy because you know you can love him.**

**Ivy: And that scares you.**

**Lilly: That was deep.**

**Ivy: I know.**

**Lilly: How's Paul?**

**Ivy: Back from England, he got all his papers sorted so he's going to apply for citizenship soon.**

**Lilly: I'm happy for you Poison Ivy.**

**Ivy: It's been a long time coming no?**

**Lilly: Yea. Longest engagement ever.**

**Ivy: I want you to be happy Lillypad and you were the happiest with brown boy. So use some of that Gryffindor(1) courage and go get him back.**

**Lilly: I was sorted into Slytherin(2).**

**Ivy: I know. So was I but don't they say that Gryffindors have the most courage?**

**Lilly: Apparently.**

**Ivy: Why are you still talking to me?**

**Lilly: What else should I be doing?**

**Ivy: Winning back brown boy.**

**Ivy: Bye Lillypad. We should talk more often. Loves you bitch.**

Lilly stared at the laptop screen as her best friend signed off. She didn't know what to do, she was confused. So confused.

**From: Ivy  
GO GET HIM BACK TWAT!**

Lilly rolled her eyes at the text and quickly changed needing some air. She waved to her two roommates who were sitting in the kitchen as she opened the door but before they could reply, Lilly was gone.

She found herself headed to a park by their neighbourhood. She spotted an old elderly couple walking on the pavement. Their hands clasped together as they walked in silence. She watched as the husband brought his wife's hand to his lips, smiling lovingly at her. The smile was bright and warm as he stared at her, his eyes shining with love for her. Lilly smiled shyly as she walked passed them not wanting to disturb the moment.

She knew that Ivy was right. That confounded bitch had a tendency to always be right. But what was she supposed to say to Donald now? She was useless when it come to expressing her emotions. She didn't know how to verbalize them. She rubbed her hand across her face in aggravation and she collapsed into the sand in the sandbox. Her obsidian eyes staring blankly as people walked past, their eyes watching her warily thinking that she might be a danger to their children. She could feel her body getting cold as the sun dropped from the sky, it's rays slowly drifting below the horizon and disappearing. Lilly didn't know how long she had been sitting there staring into the darkening sky but then she heard steps next to her and familiar high heels stood at the edge of the sandbox. Stacie cleared her throat and said, "We've been looking for you Lilly, have you been sitting here the whole time?"

She shrugged not looking at her friend who had her hands on her hips. Stacie sighed and grabbed onto Lilly's forearm, pulling her up to a standing position. She gently tugged onto the pavement and slowly started making her walk towards their houses again. Lilly let out an exhausted sigh as she began the walk back and Stacie asked curiously, "So why did you disappear?"

"I talked to Poison Ivy," Lilly mumbled.

The answer didn't make sense to Stacie so she just nodded, not asking any other questions. She was used to Lilly's strange comments, she figured it was better not to ask in case she became more confused. They made it back to her house to find all the Bellas and even some Trebles waiting for her. Lilly apologized for making them worry but quickly made an excuse to them and rushed up to her room. As she climbed the stairs, she realized that Donald hadn't come to see if she was okay. She knew in that moment that if she didn't get him back he wouldn't be in her life and she didn't want her life to go back to how it used to be; when people saw her as a dangerous strange girl who was more of a toy than someone actually worth knowing. She didn't want to think what it would be like without the one person that actually loved her for her. And it was then that she realized that she needed to win him back and she was willing to do anything.

* * *

**12 am**

Lilly snuck out of her house, something she was very skilled at doing. She tip toed like a ninja down the stairs as she listened to Beca muttering to herself whilst trying to mix her latest remix and Fat Amy yell at her laptop as she watched the rugby game she was streaming live.

She was soon walking down the street towards the next street where Donald lived. Once she got to their house, she glanced up to the second floor where Donald's bedroom was located. She took a deep breath as she steadied herself on the first floor balcony hoisting her body up. She quickly pulled herself up to the other one and opened the window. She crept into the room, which she found pitch black and a complete mess, and slowly tip toed over to the bed before sliding in next to Donald.

He groaned in his sleep and when he saw her said with a loud yell, jumping out of bed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED LILLY?"

Lilly bit her lip nervously and said with downcast eyes, "I'm sorry Donald, I'm really sorry,"

He stared at her not saying anything though his eyes spoke volumes of what was on his mind. She sat up and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I just ... I've never felt this way before. I was scared."

"So you just broke up with me?" Donald said his eyes not meeting hers as he fiddled with his thumb. He was hurt, angry and confused. She didn't know what she could say to possibly change his mind. But she had to try.

Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to her. She stared at him and opened her mouth, singing the only song that she could think of that would make him understand what she was feeling. And what she was promising to do. Her soprano voice echoed through the room at a soft decibel because she didn't want to wake his roommates. She kept her eyes on him as she sang, her eyes watching the emotions flicker through his dark chocolate brown eyes. She let the melody flow through her and capture her emotions.

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try,  
_  
She drifted off, letting the words hang in the air between them, and stared at him wanting him to understand: that she never wanted to hurt him and that he was all she wanted now. That she might not love him now but she cared for him more than she had anyone outside of her family. That she wouldn't leave ever again. That she regretted the words that fell from her mouth that night like it was easy for her to hurt him and to leave him. That she promised to try not to let her past stop her from finding happiness in the present. That he means more to her than he could possibly know.

Minutes past as they sat there not talking, not moving, not touching. But then he saw the tears she had been trying to hold in fall from her eyes in slow droplets of water down her cheek. She couldn't stop them now and she made to wipe them off her face when he beat her to it. He brushed away the tears that had fallen down her cheek and pulled her toward him, his arms coming to wrap around her waist, "I forgive you Tiger Lilly,"

Lilly opened her mouth to speak, wanting to tell him how much it meant to her that he was willing to try but he pressed a soft kiss on her mouth mumbling against them, "I understand Tiger Lilly, I understand."

The tears kept falling but he just kissed them away as she tried to get her emotions under control. He held her tightly against his chest as she muttered that she was sorry and he replied that she didn't need to apologise anymore. His arms squeezed her against him and she lifted her head, capturing his lips with hers in one fine swoop. She bit down on his lip gaining entrance to the inside of his mouth and she slip her tongue in, letting it brush violently against his in a battle for dominance. Her hands entangled themselves in his soft dark brown hair as his hands clutched her waist as his fingers brushed the skin underneath the bottom of her shirt. She needed to show him how sorry she was so she ran her hands lightly down his chest, listening to his breathing become haggard as her fingers drifted closer to where his naked skin met his underwear. He opened his mouth to say something but Lilly just shook her head, silencing him with a deliberate placement of her fingers underneath the band of his boxers. His eyes grew wide as she confidently pulled them down his legs and lowered her head so that she could kiss the top of his pelvis. He inhaled sharply as she quickly got rid of her short shorts, staring at her unabashedly once he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath them. Donald leaned up to capture her lips with his in a searing kiss and she let him trace his hands along her body. She broke away pushing him back down onto the bed and swung her legs over his body so that her pelvis was lined up with his. She whispered another I'm sorry and sank down on him, their cries of pleasure intertwining with each others as she rocked against him.

* * *

She lay on her side with his body flush against her back, his arm resting around her waist and his hand settling on her stomach. He traced patterns on her stomach and pressed light kisses to her shoulder. She was tired but she wanted to stay awake with him, she wanted to remember tonight as a night that showed that their relationship was strong and that she should have never been afraid of him leaving her. Lilly tilted her head kissing him lightly and murmured against his lips, "I'm sorry Ducky."

Donald shook his head and kissed her back letting his lips linger there before pulling back and placing a kiss on her shoulder, "No more sorrys Tiger Lilly. I forgive you."

Lilly smiled at him and nodded her head bashfully. Donald pulled her closer to him as he lay his head on his pillow and intertwined their hands together. She shut her eyes and whispered, "Goodnight Ducky,"

As she drifted off to sleep, she heard him reply softly, "Goodnight Tiger Lilly, I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Damn... this was angsty. And I've been listening to "Try" by Pink the entire time I was writing this. This is for bubblyimperfection 9 5 who requested I write a chapter based on the song "Try". So this is my spin on the song and how I see it could relate to Lilly and Donald. The song is a beautiful song but it's about an abusive relationship and really sad and I just didn't know how I was going to write it. But I listened to it a couple of times and realized that I could totally see Lilly running away from Donald because she was scared of getting hurt because she's never felt the amount of love or adoration for any of her previous boyfriends. I hope you like it!**

** I would like to point out that in the second chapter, Lilly talks about I love you and when they've said it to each other. This one-shot is a couple of months before that. So basically they were dating just around April (because I think that's when the finals were) and Lilly finally says I love you to Donald at the end of July so this one-shot would probably be between that time. Probably closer to Juneish.  
**

**I'd like to thank musicangeldoremi for editing this chapter and reassuring me that Lilly is in character still! (I was super worried about that).  
**

**I'd also like to thank** **ICanSeeYourFace for creating a wonderful banner for my story. I've uploaded it on tumblr and put it as my book cover. If you'd like to see if it in it's full awesomeness just go to this address: www dot wemightaswellbestrangersforl ife dot tumblr dot com / post / 42055467193 (just make sure you put the spaces back and replace the word dot). Or you can go to my profile, I've also linked it there. **

**Okay so I think that's all! Thanks for all who reviewed last chapter - you are all awesome! Please review!  
**

**xoxo - Kelli  
**

**Title from Pink's song Try  
**

**P.S. Review for Pink's song? Review for the awesomeness of Lilly climbing up two balconies? Review for the fact that I'm referenced Gryffindor and Slytherin from Harry Potter? Review for a fellow Slytherin? (I totally went on Pottermore and got sorted into Slytherin... yup I'm a nerd). Review for Ivy - who I've modelled after some of my best friends who would totally talk to me like that ... yeah we're not very nice to each other :P - who's totally marrying a hot English boy from Britain?  
**

**(1) - Gryffindor -belongs to JK Rowling and is from Harry Potter  
**

**(2) - Slytherin - belongs to JK Rowling and is from Harry Potter  
**


	13. I Heard Your Heart Saying Love Love Love

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. None of the songs are owned by me.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Fat Amy,

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

_Girl, I say, if only life would lean our way,_  
_Well, you and me, we'd run away to be wherever our adventure waits,_  
_And time would be a distant memory, nobody could tell us to stay,_  
_Well, I've been dreaming ever since I've seen you_  
_Heaven when you came my way._

_I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_I heard your heart say love, love, love  
Love Love Love by Avalanche City_

February 14th.

Nauseating. Pleasing. Hate. Love. Disgusting. Wonderful. Terrible. Great.

These were the words that Donald selectively heard as he and Lilly watched Jesse and Beca duke it out about either the most hated or the most loved holiday of the year. Beca hated it (of course) while Jesse found it "romantic" so he was trying to convince her that they needed to do something for it this year. Personally, he thought that Beca didn't look any closer to agreeing than she did when Jesse first tried persuading her.

Valentine's Day.

Donald had always been apathetic towards the holiday about love. He never saw his parents acting any differently on this day towards each other so he grew up just thinking it was a regular day. He never handed out Valentine's Day cards because his mother never pushed him to like the other boys in his classes. Even when he was in a relationship, he didn't buy his girlfriend anything on Valentine's Day despite her puppy dog eyes and sad face when her friends got things from their boyfriends. It was no wonder he couldn't keep a girlfriend. He had friends who went out of their way to make Valentine's Day "special" for their girlfriend or their "crush." In high school, he saw guys spending large amounts of money buying things for their girlfriends and make complete fools of themselves over a couple of girls. He also observed many single girls staring pathetically at the girls who walked around with bouquets of roses or giant teddy bears. It was a cruel holiday and he could understand why Beca hated it. (But he suspected that it had to do with something more than the fact that this holiday was a sappy excuse for economic power houses to make exorbitant amounts of money).

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO CELEBRATE IT JESSE. FUCK LEAVE IT ALONE." Beca screamed, she was clearly at her wits end as Jesse tried to persuade her to concede through various quotes from romantic comedies.

Donald observed Beca as she subtly tried to wipe a couple of rogue tears away from her cheek while looking everywhere but at Jesse's face. Lilly could see that something was bothering her friend so she squeezed Donald's hand as she jumped off his lap and walked over to Beca; she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Donald kept his eye on Lilly as she dragged Beca up the stairs and pushed her (Beca was digging her heels on the carpet not wanting to go into Lilly's room knowing that she would need to talk about her emotions - she didn't do that) forcefully into her room. She blew him a kiss as she shut the door. Donald smirked at his girlfriend's antics allowing himself a couple of peaceful seconds. He turned to Jesse who was still standing and said bluntly, "You should know better than to push Becs."

Jesse groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and took a seat next to Donald on the couch saying, "I just… I love Valentine's Day and I want to show her the beauty of the day."

"You realize that Beca will probably never like Valentine's Day just because of the way she is."

His friend narrowed his eyes and said with a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

Donald rolled his eyes and explained, "Jesse, you're the complete opposite of Beca. Where she's sarcastic, pessimistic, bitter, stubborn and rebellious, you're optimistic, nice, naïve, romantic and well basically a mother's wet dream for their daughter. And that's why Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose and even Lilly comment that you two are perfect for each other because you're "apparently" each other's game changer and opposites so you balance each other. But you can't try to change Beca, she'll start resenting you. Trust me, I've seen it."

Jesse opened his mouth to speak but Lilly interrupted them, walking over to Donald and whispering, "She's pacing…again,"

Donald grabbed Lilly by the waist and lifted her up and over, placing her on the couch in between Jesse and him. He planted a kiss on her lips before heading towards the stairs calling out to Jesse, "Sorry man, maybe Lils can explain it to you," He almost burst out laughing at the nervous glance Jesse sent Lilly, he found it hilarious that Jesse was still terrified of Lilly because of those damn killer bunny slippers, which he assumed were somewhere in the house. He turned his focus to Beca as he pushed open Lilly's door and found Beca pacing back and forth, her headphones jammed on her ears. He didn't interrupt her silent muttering, he just edged into the room and took a seat on Lilly's bed, making himself comfortable.

He never got bored of looking around Lilly's room. It resembled her personality to a T. Although, Lilly was studying bio-chemistry, she had a love for music that she could have chosen as her major but her parent's had been absolutely against her going into something as unstable as music. So instead she used her musical talent to compose songs on her free time. The music sheets scattered the walls of her room - they were the songs that she had composed over the years. She had explained to him one lazy Sunday morning. The ones that started on the top where her very first compositions that she had penned hours after her grandfather died. They progressed by age down her wall and the sheets closest to the floor were the most recent compositions. She had managed to cover at least one whole wall and a half. It was a lot of black and white so to combat that she taped bright paint samples to create a paint sample rainbow on the wall behind her desk (she said it helped the creative juices). It always amused him how her desk was organized; on one side was stacked with chemistry texts and notebooks of equations that were neatly packed while the other side was filled with loose sheets and pens that were haphazardly thrown around. In the corner of her room were her keyboard and guitar that were hidden by her closet door, which had sweaters of all colours hanging from the inside of it. He always found something new to look at in her room.

"Why doesn't he understand?!" Beca asked suddenly out of the blue as she collapsed on Lilly's bright red desk chair.

He knew the answer to that but this was Beca and she was stubbornly headstrong. Over the months, Beca and him had come to an understanding, they weren't best friends but they shared confidences that made their friendship different. Donald crumbled a piece of scrap paper he found on Lilly's floor and tossed it at Beca's head. It sailed through the air and landed right on her forehead, breaking the staring contest she was having with the imaginary person inside her brain. (She was definitely winning with that frightening death glare). She stared at him and he gestured to the headphones on her head and she reluctantly pulled them off. He gave her a mock salute in thanks and said, "You haven't told him."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I told you when I was drunk. Do you really expect that I had the courage to tell him?"

Donald shrugged casually, picking up the ball of paper, tossing it up in the air in a repetitive motion. He didn't need to say anything else because he knew that Beca was asking a rhetorical question and the solution to the problem was evident enough. He heard her huff when he didn't reply and he went back to looking at the new piece of sheet music closest to her pillow. It was new.

_I Am Yours and You Are Mine_

He stared at the title, the words echoing in his brain as he remembered her whispering those words the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. He saw that with this particular song there were six sheets, it was a long song, he could tell that she had spent more than just hours on this one. He hadn't planned on giving Lilly anything this Valentine's Day (neither of them celebrated it) but he suddenly had an idea of what to give her. He fished out his phone and quickly took pictures of the six pages, making sure he could see the notes clearly.

"I guess I should tell him.." Beca whispered, her head in her hands.

Donald ran a hand through his hair and moved so that he was standing next to Beca and he patted her on the shoulder in what comfort he could provide, "You should tell him Becs."

She lifted her head, her eyes glaring at him, and she said exasperated, "I hate when you're right."

"That means you hate me all the time, well I'm honored Mitchell," Donald retorted with a smirk as he held open the door for her.

She flipped him the bird as she scurried down the stairs, rushing to the living room where they found Lilly lying on the couch, her eyes shut, and earphones in. Jesse was cowering in the corner, his body in fetal position as he rocked back and forth. In the middle of the living room floor were two bunny slippers, their heads facing Jesse. Beca rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behaviour, walking over to the slippers and picking them up, placing them off to the side. Donald laughed as Beca coaxed Jesse out of his fetal position, he really didn't understand what was so terrifying about Lilly's bunny slippers … they just happened to have red eyes. Big deal.

"Lilly," Donald whispered in her ear, taking an earphone out of one, letting his fingers run through her ebony hair.

Her one eye flickered open and she smiled a sleepy smile at him, "Frederick played with Jesse, he told me that he finds Jesse very appetizing."

Donald kissed her on the cheek and replied seriously, "I'll lock Jesse in a closet and you can give him to Frederick for his birthday."

She beamed at him and gave him a swift kiss on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. He laughed as she tried to drag him up the stairs and into her room, he was doing his best to not put any effort into helping her. She finally gave up and turned to him, her mouth pouting at him and her onyx eyes wide and all innocent looking. He felt his resolve wavering and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and over his shoulder, carrying her into her room her hair almost touching the floor as she hung upside down. Her laughter filled the room as she flailed her arms trying to grab on to something for safety. Donald chuckled amused by her reaction before throwing her on the bed and jumping on top of her, his hands coming to pin her arms down above her head. She was still laughing and squirming underneath him as she tried to get out. She finally stopped moving after Donald wouldn't give in and sighed, her eyes closing as all her energy left her. He kissed her sweetly and let go of her arms coming to lie down next to her, their pinky's touching.

"Did you change your posters again?" he asked noticing that the posters on her ceiling had changed yet again. He could have swore that two days ago she had: The Last Royals, Yukon Blonde, Mother Mother, and Ra Ra Riot on her ceiling.

Lilly made a noise of affirmation and he glanced at her asking a silent question and she pointed to the one closest to her bedroom door, "That's As Tall As Lions, Cold War Kids, The Killers, and Two Door Cinema Club."

"Will I like any of them?"

She lifted her head and smirked at him, "Probably not, you do have pretty awful taste in music."

He raised his eyebrow at her, challenging her to say that again, "I do not have awful taste in music."

"Fine, not awful but it could be better." Lilly said with a playful peck to his cheek as she bounded off the bed, heading to her Iphone dock and quickly plugging in her Iphone. She scrolled until she chose a song and bobbing her head to the tune coming out of her speakers. She spun around on her heel and ran over, jumping on the bed.

"Who is this?" He asked grabbing her waist and pulling her back down next to him on the bed, his arm rest around her shoulder.

"Love, Love, Love by Avalanches City" Lilly replied lying her head on his chest, her eyes shutting as she listened to the song.

He kissed the top of her head, settling in to listen to the song Lilly had chosen and he had to admit it was pretty good, despite being hipster music.

* * *

He practiced every minute he could spare, even going as far as to enlist Fat Amy, Unicycle and Jacob to distract Lilly so she wouldn't think that he was ignoring her. He heard that Fat Amy convinced her to go to the Jewish Club with her, he didn't think Fat Amy was even Jewish. He hoped he was ready…

For Valentine's Day.

He happened to have no classes this Valentine's Day so he just hung around in his car while Lilly went to her one class. Her body language not suggesting she had a clue that today was special and normally, he would feel the same but this year was different. He felt nervous as he went over the song in his head, the song he had taught himself even though he had never played piano. He kissed Lilly on the cheek and she waltzed into her class almost walking into the guy coming out of the class. Donald shook his head with a smile in her direction as she muttered a sorry, sending an embarrassed look his way. He waved to her as she disappeared inside before heading back to his car.

He had just got into the driver's seat and started his music when a beep signaled that he had a new text. He didn't think it was Lilly because she was really good about not texting in class unlike him. He bobbed his head to Beautiful by Eminem as he pressed on the message icon.

**From: Unicycle  
DUDE! **

**From: Donald  
What? **

**From: Unicycle  
You know my ex. **

**From: Donald  
Chelsea? What about her?**

**From: Unicycle  
She texted me that she's in town tonight and if I wasn't doing anything tonight, I should join her for dinner. **

**From: Donald  
Wait … You're fucking with me right?**

**From: Unicycle  
Oh yea… totally… I just made it up that my ex-girlfriend who dumped my ass for some pretty boy so that you could get a laugh out of it. No dumbfuck I'm not messing with you. **

**From: Donald  
Oh suck my dick. You're not thinking of going are you?**

**From: Unicycle  
Um… I don't have a date … and I kinda what to see what she wants. **

**From: Donald  
Don't do it man … she's bad news. **

**From: Unicycle  
I know. But I want to know what she wants and it would be funny if she was coming back to me because that pretty boy dumped her sorry ass. **

**From: Donald  
You're a horrible liar even through text. If you do end up going just don't make me have to clean up like last time. **

**From: Unicycle  
Gotcha D. No promises though. **

**From: Donald**  
**Asshole.**

He shook his head at the stupidity of Unicycle. The kid was sort of a douche to girls but he was a sucker for Chelsea Winston, his ex-girlfriend of three years. Donald met her once and he found her creepy and just a horrible person in terms of how she treated Unicycle. He wouldn't want to touch her with a ten foot pole unless it was a life or death situation. He had a feeling that Chelsea just wanted sex and she knew it would be easy with Unicycle. His friend was such a sucker but it wasn't his problem.

Donald glanced casually out the window, watching the people hurry to class. There was a lot of more red, white and pink floating around campus. He saw girls with large bouquets of flowers that they clutched in their arms as they smiled at the oohs and aws from their girlfriends. There were guys handing large teddy bears and cards with chocolate attached to their girlfriends. And then of course, there were the large amount of girls standing around staring jealously at them all. He shook his head at the silliness of it all, he understood that sometimes it was nice to show that you loved someone but did they have to do it in such a cruel public way?

Knock Knock

He tore his eyes from his window, hearing the knocking from the other side, and raised his eyebrow at Beca who was covered in confetti. He unlocked the door and she climbed in, "Why are you covered in confetti?"

"Got caught in the cross fire." Beca replied shaking her head trying to get the confetti out of her hair. Donald cringed at the papers now lying on the ground of his car but just sighed knowing it was useless now to ask Beca to get rid of it outside. She turned to him, "So why are you on campus?"

"Waiting for Lilly, she has one class today and then we're going out." He replied checking the time. Half an hour more to go.

Beca nodded and sighed as she fiddled with her headphone wire. Donald stared at her and asked, "What's your problem?"

"I saw my dad, he was leaving campus and he had a large teddy bear in his arms."

Ah that was the problem. Beca's relationship with her dad had got a little better since last year's ICCAs but she still had a difficulty accepting his marriage to her step-mother. It didn't help that her parents used to be big Valentine's Day celebrators and this was salt to the wound. He reached over to squeeze her shoulder and said, "You're going to have to just accept it Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes and stubbornly shook her head, "No. It's not fair to my mom. She doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day anymore so why should he?"

Donald had no answer for that. His parent's had a relationship where they didn't celebrate Valentine's Day or really show affection to each other. He didn't know what it felt like to see your parents so affectionate and then suddenly, have it taken away. He let Beca have her silence, she wasn't a big talker about her emotions and neither was he. It was probably why they got along

When Lilly finally finished class, Donald offered to drive Beca back to her house but she shook her head muttering that she had to get to the radio station and something about Jesse meeting her for lunch.

Once Beca had disappeared into the crowd, Donald turned to Lilly, giving her a long and deep kiss. She smiled at him as he pulled away and sunk into the seat, her head coming to lean against the head rest. He reached for her Iphone that was sticking out of her jean pocket and plugging it in so that she could play her music. They were headed for Lilly's favourite Japanese restaurant and Donald could tell that she was excited to eat sushi. She didn't get it very often since it was pretty expensive so when she did, she tended to get pretty pumped for it.

Lunch passed by quickly with them talking quietly about her class, the newest episode of How I Met Your Mother and whatever random thing that popped up in Lilly's head. Donald found that he could always rely on Lilly to keep the conversation interesting when they were alone because she wasn't afraid to tell him what was on her mind. Donald paid despite Lilly giving him her best death glare at his insistence (he promised her that she could get the next meal) and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed out. He made to go back to the car but she pulled him away towards the sidewalk. He shrugged and followed her lead, he let go of her waist instead grabbing her hand and intertwining them. She dragged him towards the music that she was hearing and he didn't even know how she heard that from outside the Japanese restaurant. There was a man standing there, his eyes covered by sunglasses and he held an electric violin that was plugged into the amp behind him. Lilly stopped a couple feet away from him, her eyes wide as she took in the sounds of the violin being looped by a looping pedal. He was playing Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine and Donald could tell that Lilly was mesmerized. So was he for that matter, the guy was incredible but Lilly had an appreciation for music that was different from his.

There were a lot of people watching so when he finished, the clapping was loud and boisterous as the audience complimented the violinist on his performance. He seemed to be packing up so Lilly dropped Donald's hand and skipped over to talk to the guy. Donald hung back letting her have the moment to show her appreciation and just talk to him about the technicalities. He loved seeing this side of her, seeing how she loved so much that she was willing to step out of her comfort zone to find new sources of inspiration. Sometimes he wondered if she would ever consider going against her parent's wishes and doing music full time.

"Donald, this is Chase," Lilly said with a smile introducing them.

Donald smiled at the guy, holding out his hand and the violinist shook it saying, "Nice to meet you,"

"You too," Donald replied as he wrapped an arm around Lilly's waist, "You're really good."

Chase smiled, "Thanks, Lilly was telling me that you're a rapper and a beat boxer." Donald nodded wondering where this was going and was about to tell him that Lilly could also beat box when Chase continued, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me out with a couple of songs."

They ended up exchanging numbers and Chase left with a promise from Donald to call him when he's free. Lilly smiled at him as Donald gave her a look, she took his hand in hers and started leading him back towards the car. Once they were in the car and driving back to her place Donald asked, "What was that about? You can beatbox as well as I can."

Lilly shrugged, her eyes shut as she listened to the song playing from her Iphone. She didn't answer his question so Donald just left it, it didn't bother him, she'd eventually tell him. Plus, they were getting close to the house and he was suddenly nervous again. He knew she didn't know that he had set up the keyboard in her room for him to play on while she was eating breakfast and he hoped he did justice to her song.

"I'm sleepy Ducky," Lilly whispered as he parked his car. He smiled the drowsy look she gave him and kissed her on the forehead as he helped her out the car. The house was empty because Beca was with Jesse and Fat Amy had offered to make herself scarce (after he had bribed her with chocolate, ice cream and more chocolate). Lilly asked softly, "Can you carry me Ducky?"

Donald shook his head amused and bent down so that she could climb on his back. She kissed him gratefully on the cheek and jumped on, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He carried her into the house and up the stairs, her hand help him open the doors and as they walked into her room, her eyes grew wide, "What is this Ducky?" She slid from his back and walked slowly into the room, her eyes staring at the Gerbera Daisies in all colours hanging from her windowsill. She turned to him, her fingers touching on of the closer Gerbera Daisies and asked breathily, "Did you do this?"

Donald nodded, coming to stand behind her, his arms coming to wrap around her waist, "Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear. Lilly smiled and spun around in his arms, crushing her lips to his. Donald kissed her back slowly and tenderly before pulling away and saying, "I have another surprise."

Lilly watched him curiously as she finally noticed the piano. He went to sit behind it and he closed his eyes for a few seconds working up the courage, then he began to play the song he had learnt by heart for her. He let his fingers move against the keys not looking at Lilly, scared that she would hate his playing and that he was butchering her song. He played and played, letting the notes flow as it became easier as he got through the harder parts of the song. He only stumbled twice and for that he was proud. When he was done, Donald opened his eyes and saw Lilly sitting on her bed, her eyes filled with tears, some falling down her face as she recognized her song, the song she had composed for him. He moved away from the keyboard and sat down next to her whispering her name. Lilly blinked away her tears and a teary smile appeared on her face as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. She leaned back a little and smashed her lips against his, trying to express all that she was feeling. The happiness that went through her the minute she recognized the first measure. The unexplainable joy that she was feeling for hearing her song being played. The love that she felt for him knowing that he learnt how to play that song without any lessons in piano. He snaked his arms around her waist and deposited her on his lap as he kissed her back with the same love and desire.

She pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Ducky, you made it sound beautiful."

Donald smiled at her, kissing gently on the mouth, as he replied quietly, "I just learnt the song Tiger Lilly, you composed a beautiful piece. Happy Valentine's Day Tiger Lilly, I am yours."

"And you are mine." Lilly finished for him, capturing his lips in an intense kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here's my Valentine's Day one-shot. It's like a week early but I won't have time next week since I have a crap load of assignments due (poetry analysis, essay on Thomas Hobbes and a midterm.. kill me now). Anyway I hope you like it. When I got the idea to write a Valentine's Day one-shot, it was going to be Donald and Lilly watching everyone else go crazy over it but then I got the idea of her being really into music and having the talent to compose music as well as play piano and guitar. So I couldn't resist the idea of Donald playing the song she wrote for him for her. The Gerbera Daisies part was just the cherry on top. I found a picture of these daisies hanging from the ceiling and I thought that would be perfect for her room. You can see what it looks like here: www dot flickr dot com / photos / amishah / 182910100 / (Just take out the spaces). Oh and the guy playing violin in the plaza is actually a guy who I found on youtube. The song I listened to, to write that part can be found here: www dot youtube dot com / watch?v=7hlPipI7xnc**

**Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! Always makes me happy to get them! The song that Donald played for Lilly is an actual song by Elijah Bossenbroek called A Song Of Simplicity (it's a beautiful song) and I would suggest checking it out.  
**

**Review? Please :) **

**Also if you are looking for other Lilly/Donald stories try: (they are my favourite!) **

**Cinnamon & Safety** by ICanSeeYourFace

**Here's to My Love** by musicangeldoremi

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**Songs I listened to:  
**

**Love Love Love by Avalanache City (Title from this song)  
**

**Rhythm of Love by Plain White Ts  
**

**Save My Heart by Jason Reeves  
**

**Hold On When You Get Love And Let Go When You Give it by Stars  
**

**Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute  
**

**My Love by The Bird and the Bee  
**


	14. Will You Meet My Parents?

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Kiyoko and Takuma Onakuramara (Lilly's parents), Xavier Onakuramara (Lilly's brother)

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

3 months 2 days and 13 hours.

That's how long she had been dating Donald Dravid but it wasn't like she was keeping track. Lilly only knew this because Stacie had texted her in capital letters exactly how long they had been dating. The girl knew everything about everyone in their group of friends; she knew how long all the couples had been dating, she knew who liked who, she knew who slept with who. It was kinda scary how much Stacie knew.

But Lilly couldn't dwell on that right now. She was in the middle of sneaking out of her room while her parents were sleeping down the hall and her little brother still awake as he had no school tomorrow. Lilly knew that her mother would get out of bed and tell Xavier to go to sleep soon so she had to be out of her room before that happened. It wasn't the first time she had snuck out of her room and climbed down the drain pipe that happened to conveniently by placed right by her window. She had done it all the time in high school when Ivy wanted to hang out late at night and her parents were unsympathetic to the fact that she wanted to go out. So after they were sleeping, she crept out.

She grabbed hold of the drain and slowly slid down, making sure to keep a grip on the bricks closer to the bottom so she didn't fall on her ass. She was soon running down the street, her long onyx hair flying behind her. She jumped over the fence of the neighborhood park and spied Donald sitting in a swing, his eyes downward as his fingers typed furiously on his Iphone. She ran over, her feet pounding against the grass, and jumped into his lap in a flurry of motion. Donald reacted quickly, his arms coming to catch her while his feet stopped them from falling onto the sandy ground. He kissed her lightly on the mouth and said with an amused look, "Babes, why do you jump over the fence?"

Lilly shrugged, as she snuggled into his chest, "It reminds me of flying."

Donald smiled at her response and kissed her gently on the forehead as he slipped his phone into his pocket and squeezed her tighter against his chest. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the comfortable silence and the warmth radiating from both of them. They hadn't seen each other since school, this was the first time that Donald had been able to get away from his family (he was spending a few days with his cousin - who knew that he had a girl in his life that lived in LA). Lilly inhaled deeply, taking in the smell that was inexplicitly Donald, wanting to memorize it as she knew that soon he would be going back to San Francisco.

Lilly opened her eyes suddenly and hopped off his lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the grassy soccer field. Donald laughed asking curiously, "Where are we going Lils?"

"Stargazing Donnie," Lilly said with a childish smile as she collapsed to the group and lay down, her head settling in the soft green grass and her black eyes staring at the dark sky.

Donald dropped down next to her, his hand coming to clasp onto hers as he followed her stare but not really seeing anything because the lights around the park were too bright for them to see the stars clearly enough. He didn't mention that because he was happy to just be with Lilly, his eyes moving away from the sky to stare at her, taking in the blissful smile on her face, she not noticing that he was no longer staring at the sky. The moon shone brightly but Donald didn't care about any of that; his focus was completely on Lilly. He knew he was so lucky to be in a relationship with her and he just wanted to announce it to the world that he was dating Lilly Onakuramara. He opened his mouth to blurt out that he wanted her to meet his parents, when she turned to him, her wide eyes piercing him with her stare and said quietly, "Come for dinner tomorrow."

Donald stared at her in disbelief, it was like they were on the same wavelength and normally it would scare him that someone could know him so well, so deeply but with Lilly, he just knew that this was it, this was meant to be. And he was willing to do anything for her, he wanted to do it. He brought her hand to his lips kissing it tenderly and mumbled, "Okay,"

"I'll go back with you," Lilly whispered back as she grinned at his response. And he understood exactly what she meant.

He reached over to cradle her head in his hands and bent down to kiss her deeply on the lips, nibbling on her bottom lip begging for permission. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips slowly, his tongue immediately entering her warm mouth and she moaned against his mouth. And they lay there, kissing and holding each other until it was time for her to go back home.

Lilly bid him goodbye outside the park entrance, kissing him passionately and whispering that she would see him tonight. She headed back towards her house and as she was about to turn the corner, she glanced back and saw that he was still standing there. She waved and smiled at him before disappearing around the corner.

When she got back to the house, it was all quiet, no one awake yet. Lilly climbed the drain pipe with a lot more agility than she ever normally had in her daily life, shutting the window softly as she tossed off her clothes and put on Donald's t-shirt she had stolen from him back when they were still at BU. She crept into her bed and glanced at her phone, there was one message.

**From: Donald  
Sweet Dreams Tiger Lilly**

Lilly smiled to herself as she quickly replied back to him before shutting her eyes and letting sleep find her. A smile on her face.

* * *

Her parents took the idea of her boyfriend coming for dinner in a relatively calm manner. Well her mother screamed exasperatedly in Japanese for not giving her enough notice about having a dinner guest while her father pursed his lips and muttered that he wasn't happy that she was dating when she should be concentrating on school. So in terms of reactions, it was relatively calm, she had gotten much worse reactions before. Lilly texted Donald once her parents were settled that dinner was at 7. He replied that he'd be there at 6:30. Lilly knew that would impress her family, her father never liked being kept waiting for anything, especially dinner.

When Donald arrived, looking so handsome in a button down shirt and slacks, her father nearly had a conniption at the sight of the Indian boy standing on his doorstep but Lilly could have sworn that she mentioned that Donald was brown. Hmm, that must of slipped her mind but Lilly was thankful that her mother came to the rescue, inviting Donald like any good hostess would. She made small talk before making an excuse about dinner.

"I'm sorry about father," Lilly whispered as she squeezed his hand.

He chuckled and shook his head, telling her silently that it was okay, kissing her palm, letting go almost immediately after. Lilly smirked at him but didn't make a comment about the fact that he was standing almost a whole arms length away from her. She led him into the living room where her brother was playing with his Lego. She opened her mouth to introduce Donald but he beat her to it, making his way to where Xavier was taking pictures of his Lego creations.

"Hi, my name is Donald," he said with a hand extended to her brother.

Xavier stared at him with similar wide black eyes before holding his hand out and shaking Donald's. Lilly was shocked that Xavier didn't just ignore Donald like he did to most adults. Donald started to talk about the freeze frame Lego creation that Xavier was doing, seeming to actually be interested in it. Xavier didn't speak or anything but Lilly could tell from her spot on the couch that Xavier was pretty comfortable with Donald. She couldn't deny the feeling of happiness that filled her body at the sight of Donald treating Xavier like he wasn't a little child. She heard her mom call her so she stole out of the room, wiping the tears that had filled her eyes.

"He seems nice," her mother said as she stirred the miso soup. Lilly nodded as she silently started flipping over the bulgolgi beef and her mother continued, "You didn't mention he was _chairo_(1),"

"I forgot mama," Lilly replied as she spooned the beef into a serving dish, "Sorry,"

Kiyoko Onakuramara kissed her daughter on the forehead swiftly, "Don't be sorry Yuri-chan(2). Like I said, he seems nice and your brother likes him."

"Yes, he does," Lilly answered as she smiled at her mother but it quickly disappeared as she remembered her father's reaction, "Is papa okay?"

Kiyoko shook her head at her husband and said with a soft pat to Lilly's cheek, "Your father is just being … himself. He'll get over it."

They quickly finished getting dinner ready and soon Lilly was walking into her father's office. She knocked on the door and said, "Papa, dinner's ready."

Takuma opened his study door and stared sternly at his daughter. Lilly smiled nervously at her father and said, "I'm sorry papa,"

He sighed and just smiled at his eldest, "It would have been nice for you to mention it Yuri-chan,"

"I forgot papa,"

Takuma shook his head at his daughter's forgetfulness that he had gotten used to over the years and said, "Do you like him?"

"I like him a lot," Lilly said with a defiant glint in her eye and her father nodded solemnly before gesturing that they head back downstairs.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Onakuramara," Donald said once they were seated around the table.

Her mother smiled warmly at Donald saying, "It was our pleasure Donald,"

An awkward silence enveloped them - no one really willing to break it - with only the sounds of their chopsticks scraping against the bowl and their mouths chewing softly. Finally, Takuma cleared his throat as he washed down his mouthful with a bit of red wine and turned to Donald, a stern yet thoughtful expression on his face. Lilly almost smirked at Donald's reaction, it was imperceptible to everyone else at the table but Lilly knew; she knew he was inwardly freaking out and all that gave it away were his eyes, they widened, not very much but they did.

"What is your plan after you graduated from Barden University?" her father asked quietly but firmly.

Donald cleared his throat, putting down his chopsticks, and stared his girlfriend's father in the eye, "After I graduated from the business program at Barden University, I plan on going to graduated school to get my MBA at the Haas School of Business."

Her father nodded solemnly and said quietly, "Very good,"

Donald nodded back and continued the conversation, which seemed to surprise Takuma, "Lilly mentioned that you are an accountant." Takuma nodded and Donald said, "I find accounting very interesting. I learnt the basics in my sophomore year."

"You say you want to get your MBA but would you prefer accounting?"

"I find that although I like accounting, I prefer to deal with the financial side of things," Donald replied, "I like being able to work with numbers but not just the calculations, I like being able to make predictions of the market as well as how to react to the market. I'd eventually like to be CFO of a company."

Takuma seemed impressed and said, "You seem well versed in what you've been learning."

"Learning is important to me Mr. Onakuramara. My father always taught me that if I want to be the best, I have to learn and study hard." Donald explained as he took a sip of his water.

Lilly knew in that moment that Donald had won over her father. He had shown Takuma that he wasn't just some guy off the street, he actually had a plan and a goal and he wanted to make something of himself. Lilly knew that her father held success of a person in high esteem and he now knew that Donald was on his way to becoming very successful.

Dinner ended soon after with Donald offering to help but her mother admonishing him for even thinking about that. So her father offered Donald a glass of wine and they went to go talk in the living room while Xavier sat contently playing on his Ipad. Lilly helped her mother wash up and Kiyoko said, "I like him Yuri-chan, despite being _chairo. _I can also see he likes you too. A lot."

"How do you know that mama?" Lilly asked with a small frown, not denying it but confused as to whether it was evident or not.

"He smiles when he looks at you," Kiyoko said with a tender smile, "And he looks at you a lot."

Lilly blushed at her mother's observation as she packed away a dish. Her mother quickly understood her embarrassment and muttered, "Where is your brother? MASARU-CHAN(2), come here now!"

The night ended with an invitation for Donald to come for dinner whenever he was back in LA, her father's permission for her to go out on a date with Donald tomorrow and Xavier asking for him to come back and help him with his next freeze frame Lego. Lilly walked Donald out after he had thanked her parents and said his goodbyes to her brother. She closed the front door, wanting a moment of privacy from her family and Donald immediately grabbed onto her waist, pulling her tightly against him and smashing his lips against hers. Lilly reacted instantaneously, her arms coming around his neck and her fingers gripping the back of his hairs lightly. When they both needed air, Donald pulled back leaning his forehead against hers and Lilly stared at him unable to get rid of the warm feeling that had enveloped her body since the moment he had won over her family and she whispered, "I love you Ducky,"

His eyes grew wide and she blushed underneath his stare and then she felt his lips against hers as he kissed her fervently. He pulled back, pecked her on the lips again and whispered back, "I love you Tiger Lilly."

He kissed her one last time and whispered that he'd see her tomorrow before climbing into the car he borrowed from his cousin. Lilly watched as he drove off, her eyes bright and her smile large. She finally said I love you.

* * *

**A/N: So this came relatively quickly... I wrote it in a few hours. I will write Lilly meeting Donald's parents in the next one. I hope you liked it. I got my inspiration from how I think my parent's would act when meeting my (future) boyfriend (ha. Especially if he was Indian and I forgot to tell them.) Um, I don't have any idea about accounting or finance.. I'm majoring in Political Science and a minor in English so very far from accounting or finance but I kinda just winged it anyway so sorry if the whole spiel on finance and stuff is very wrong. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You are all awesome!  
**

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**P.S Please review!  
**

**(1) - Yuri-chan (Yuri means Lilly) and (chan is what Japanese parents use to address their children) Found this from google.  
**

**(2) Used google translate to translate the word brown. (Not to be rascist or anything but that's how my parents would react and they're chinese.)  
**

**(3) Masaru means Victory  
**

**P.P.S. Go check out for more LillyxDonald:**

**Cinnamon & Safety by ICanSeeYourFace**

**Here's to My Love by musicangeldoremi**


	15. Lock Picking Anyone?

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Beca, Jesse, Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Benji, Sebastian, Jacob, Unicycle, Denise, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, and the rest of the Trebles.

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

The Bellas were sneaking around the Treble's house, their voices hush as they urged each other to stop talking so loudly. Fat Amy was a problem but after promising that she could scare the boys shitless, she had calmed down - majorly. Lilly wore her ninja outfit that she kept in her closet in case of emergencies and had forced all the other girls into wearing black. She figured if they were going to try to break and enter the Treble's House, they were going to do it right. She fixed her black gloves covering her hands and couldn't help but frown, remembering the reason they were doing this insane mission in the first place.

It all started with Jesse who bailed on Beca, this morning with a lame excuse even though they had made specific plans to meet for breakfast. Then, Benji didn't show up when he was supposed to meet Jessica for lunch, calling her later to tell her that something came up and that he was sorry for not telling her earlier. After that Donald text Lilly that he couldn't make their stargazing date. During dinner when Beca had asked her why she was stabbing her meat so viciously, she had only muttered something about Donald ditching her randomly. Lilly found out after that Jesse had also bailed on Beca when they had plans. This caught Jessica's attention (the Bellas were having dinner together for once) who told them that Benji had stood her up for something of the utmost importance. This sparked their curiosity as they wondered if the Treble's were up to something. Lilly mentioned that she had a lock picking kit up in her room and Beca caught on immediately, suggesting that they take a look at the Treble's House because the Treble's might be planning a prank on them to get back for the last one the Bella's pulled.

After a chaotic attempt to get everyone out the door. They all at one point forgot something in the house and had to run back in to get it. It also didn't help that Stacie kept complaining about how her ninja costume was too loose; something she was not used to at all. They finally got out the door and on the road towards the outskirts of campus where the Treble House was located. When they saw the lights on inside the Treble House, Fat Amy grew excited and she had a hard time keeping quiet.

"Do you see anything?" Beca whispered as Cynthia-Rose and Ashley held onto Lilly's torso and legs as she lifted herself up, her head peaking into the window. She couldn't see anything, the window was located in the messy and disgusting kitchen, but the light shining from the living room. She shook her head and the two girls helped her to the floor. She turned to the girls standing behind her and put her finger to lips as she crept closer to the back door. They decided that it would be too noticeable if Lilly tried to pick the front door.

"I hear shouts and yells… what do you think they're doing in there.." Stacie whispered as they stood around Lilly, who had her lock picking kit on the ground.

"I have no idea and I don't want to think about it," Beca hissed, the anger she felt towards Jesse, coming out as she held the tiny flashlight above Lilly's head.

Lilly was with Beca on this one. She normally didn't get mad when Donald had to bail or ditch her because he didn't do it often but she had been looking forward to stargazing today and he had just texted her … not even called her… to tell her that he couldn't do make it. It disappointed her and as the day and night progressed, that disappointment turned to anger. It didn't help that Beca and Jessica were pretty pissed at their respective boyfriends or that the rest of the Bella's put ideas into their heads about the boys. She slid the pick into the keyhole and put her ear to the door knob, listening for the click of the lock. As she fiddled around with it, she tried to keep the sounds at a minimum and the movement miniscule because she didn't want to alert the boys. She almost got it when Beca switched off the flashlight and Cynthia-Rose grabbed her lock picking kit, pulling her towards the bushes and the darkness. Lilly opened her mouth to ask them what was up when she heard the door opening.

Jacob and Sebastian stood at the entrance, their eyes staring into the darkness. Lilly couldn't hear their conversation from where the girls were hiding but she could tell that they had heard something from outside. A couple minutes past as they tried to keep as still and silent as possible. Jacob was the first to walk back inside before Sebastian followed him, closing the door. Lilly didn't know if he had locked the door but she figured it would be better to wait until they were distracted with whatever they were doing inside.

"That was close." Fat Amy whispered as she moved from her hiding spot.

Lilly nodded and turned to Cynthia-Rose to take back her lock picking kit. She thanked her friend quietly before holding onto the kit in one hand and gestured to the door, whispering, "I think they might have left it unlocked."

"But they'll be expecting us or at least suspicious now," Stacie whispered back.

Lilly raised her hand as the other girls started whispering about how they should wait a little before trying again. Beca shushed the others and said, "You have a plan Lils?"

"Two of us should ring the doorbell and the rest of us should sneak inside through the back." Lilly quietly explained.

Jessica clapped her hands as quietly as she could whispering excitedly, "Yes, that way they'll be distracted."

It was decided that Denise and Ashley would go play nicky nicky nine doors on the boys while the rest crept in through the back. As the two walked quietly towards the front, Lilly went back to seeing if the door was locked or not. She cursed finding it locked but was able to get back to the spot she was at before. As Cynthia-Rose whispered that the boys were all standing on the front porch, Lilly heard the click and she smiled victoriously as she turned the door knob and it opened. They all rushed into the kitchen where it was dark enough that someone couldn't see their shadows, wanting to surprise the boys or catch them in the act. (Whatever that act may be.)

"No one at the door?" someone asked from the living room (it sounded like Unicycle).

"Nope… someone's screwing with us." a voice replied. (It sounded like it was Jesse).

Beca nudged her and Lilly got the message, seeing Fat Amy starting towards the living room. The blonde let out a loud yell and the girls quickly followed their friend, popping out from their hiding spots. The boys let out frightened screams and Lilly couldn't help laughing at the sight of the boys. Jacob had jumped onto Unicycle's lap while Benji was clutching Jesse's arms and Donald spilling his drink on his shirt while the other Trebles were holding their faces in shock.

"What the fuck?!" Donald asked gruffly as he stared at his shirt that was now very wet and sticky. Lilly almost felt bad but then remembered that he had ditched her for what seemed like boardgame night. Two Risk boards were laid out and there seemed to be two games going on. Whoever was red was clearly winning.

She marched over to him and stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes glared at him. He glared back at her but had to break the stare as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. She heard Stacie and some of the other girls making comments over Donald's pretty defined muscles (somehow her nerdy boyfriend had a six pack or something along those lines). She glowered at him and said, "You ditched me for Risk?" Donald's face dropped into a neutral expression but she could see the guilt in his eyes and she just huffed saying, "You could have told me."

"I … I …" He stuttered, trying to come up with an answer but Lilly just rolled her eyes and turned on her foot, walking over to the rest of the girls. Beca hadn't even acknowledged Jesse who was staring at her but he didn't move to talk to her either. Benji was begging for Jessica's forgiveness knowing that she was the most pissed as he stood her up.

"We'll leave you _nerds_ to your game. Next time you don't want to hang out with us, just tell us the truth." Beca sneered, the word nerds coming out harsher than it's normally affectionate tone.

The girls filed out the front door and Lilly turned to glance at Donald who was staring at her with a sad expression in his eyes. She just shook her head, hurt that he couldn't even tell her that he wanted to have a guys night and that she had to find out by breaking into the Treble House. And a small portion was hurt because he knew how much stargazing meant to her.

* * *

The Bellas hadn't talked to the Trebles in days. The Trebles had tried to (well those in a relationship) get back into their girlfriend's good books but failed miserably.

Beca stormed into their house: slamming the door, throwing her bag onto the ground with a crash, banging around in the kitchen, and finally letting out a frustrated yell before it went silent. Lilly didn't bat an eyelash as she picked up the next piggy bank from her pile and taking the hammer on the floor, brought it down on the ceramic item. The loud shattering sound brought Beca into the living room, staring curiously at Lilly. Beca blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes, not really sure if she was dreaming or not. Lilly was sitting in the middle of the living room on a plastic bag surrounded by broken pieces of pink ceramics and still whole piggy banks. Lilly kept the hammer in her hand as she picked up the next piggy bank and viciously slammed it down on the pig's head.

Lilly lifted her eyes from the floor and waved to Beca before taking the next piggy bank from the pile. She didn't take her eyes off her friend as she smashed the piggy bank into tiny bits. Beca walked over, making sure to avoid the area around Lilly, she really didn't want to get cut by anything.

Fat Amy came bounding down the stairs, speaking rapidly in a strong Australian accent, her phone to her ear clearly speaking to someone from home. She plopped down on the couch next to Beca, saying goodbye to whomever was on the phone. She glanced at the two with a contemplative stare and said, "Flatbutts, you two have been wet blankets for the past week. Let's go do something fun."

"I am," Lilly deadpanned as she took another piggy bank (the pile was growing smaller and smaller) and smashed it with the hammer.

Fat Amy shook her head at Lilly who just ignored her friend, taking another piggy bank. She quickly smashed it to pieces and groped for another thing to hit when she found her hand catching air. She huffed in frustration and turned to her housemates, "Benji's place. I want a wand."

Beca shook her head profusely while Fat Amy squinted at Lilly who just stood up from her spot on the plastic bag and started rolling the pieces of ceramics up. Fat Amy asked, "What do you want a wand for?"

"If we're going to watch Harry Potter, I need a wand to practice the different spells." Lilly said as she carried the large bundle of broken ceramics.

They managed to convince Beca to go for a drive with them by promising that she could stay in the car. Fat Amy didn't have any plans to stay long, she loved Harry Potter and if Lilly wanted to watch Harry Potter, she wasn't going to protest. Lilly knocked on the door and as it swung open, she barged in not even saying hello to Sebastian who was wearing his bathrobe with rubber ducks on them. Jesse started saying hi to her as she passed him on the stairs but she just stared blankly at him. She slammed her hand on Benji's door and stood there stoically as she waited for him to open up.

His room was filled with all sorts of Star Wars paraphernalia but Lilly just slid underneath his outstretched arm and started rummaging for his wands. She knew exactly where he stored them and didn't even bother to say anything to his protests or the sounds of him talking to Jesse and Sebastian. She wanted Bellatrix's wand so she started opening each box.

Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Ronald Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Finally Lilly found Bellatrix's wand, she closed all the boxes up, placed them back into the drawer and grasped Bellatrix's wand box in her right hand tightly. She stood up to find Jesse, Sebastian and Benji staring at her like she had three heads. Maybe they thought she was the Three Headed Dog... She stared blankly at them and Benji said, "Where are you taking that?"

Lilly shrugged and said, "I need to practice my spells. I'll bring it back later."

"But that's my favourite wand!?" Benji cried grabbing on to the end of the box.

Lilly snarled, really not in the mood to deal with any of these boys, she gripped onto the box tighter and pulled as Benji tried to get it out of her grasp. Benji glared at her saying, "You can't just take my wand Lilly!"

"Borrowing." Lilly replied softly as she tugged on the box, almost getting it out of his grasp.

But Benji kept his hold on it and pulled on the box. Lilly tugged harder managing to drag Benji closer to her, his feet digging onto the ground. She pulled one last time and the box came free of Benji's hold. Lilly gripped Benji's arm in her other hand, pressed a kiss to his cheek and quickly ducked underneath the other two's arms as she whispered a quiet thank you. She was almost free when her feet missed a step on the stairs and she went flying, her hand still gripping the box. She closed her eyes preparing for the impact on the ground when instead she felt arms wrap around her torso.

"You okay Lils?" Lilly opened her onxy eyes to find a familiar brown boy holding onto her body.

She nodded silently and when he made to let go, she wrapped her arms around him tighter, missing the feel of his body against hers. She felt him enclose his arms around her and press a kiss to her temple. She didn't even realize when the box was taken out of her hand, all she could focus on was the feel of Donald holding her tightly and whispering apologies in her ear. She shook her head and kissed him lightly on the mouth, mumbling that she was sorry and stupid. He kissed her back, understanding what she was trying to convey. She finally let go of him to find Beca and Fat Amy standing there, clearly worried about her when they saw Donald rush into the house. She stepped out of Donald's embrace but he was quick to wrap his arm around her waist and she turned to Benji, her head downward, "Sorry Benji,"

Benji just shook his head saying that he was sorry for fighting her for the wand and that she could borrow it. Lilly smiled softly at him and Donald asked, "What did you need the wand for?"

"I was going to learn the bat bogy hex to use on you," Lilly replied with a cheeky grin, pressing a kiss on his cheek at his pallid expression.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soo sorry! I got really busy this past week with school and stuff. I'm now home for reading week so hopefully I can write more. I also hit a bit of writers block. I got this idea because I was thinking about breaking and entering and how Lilly would totally have a lock picking kit. I would also like to thank ICanSeeYourFace for the awesome prompts: Harry Potter, Piggy Banks and Tug of War. I hope you like how I incorporated them. Again I'm sorry for the late updating! I hope to get more chapters out soon! And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter - I am just shocked and flabbergasted by the fact that this story is at 91 reviews! I want to thank each and every one of you! Love you all! I hope to write Lilly meeting Donald's parents soon! **

**xoxo - Kelli  
**

**P.S. Please Review :) **


	16. Late to My Wedding!

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. Locked Out Of Heave Mashup by Kurt Hugo Schneider

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **Jesse, Beca, Benji, Unicycle, Jacob, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Denise, Ashley, Sebastian (Treble #5), Unicycle, Trent (Treble #1), Richard (Treble #2), Elliot (Treble #4), Kolio, and Theodore Vandeberge (Stacie's fiance)

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

After months and months and months of planning, the day was finally here. The guests were conjugated in the magnificent Cathedral that _her_ mother insisted on and somehow they had managed to find enough people to fill the Cathedral so that it didn't look sparsely empty. The groom was early (not that anyone had any doubts about his promptness) with his best men and six other groomsmen standing idly around the Cathedral as they waited for the star of the show: the bride. Her mother was in a tizzy while his mother stood by with a disapproving frown that his father was trying to change because he knew that despite his wife's disapproval, the bride was going to become their daughter-in-law. Her aunts tried to calm down her mother, though it wasn't doing anything but make her mother grow even more irate by the second. Walking out of the Cathedral, one of the groomsmen held a phone to his ear, talking urgently.

Across the city, the bride was screaming at her bridesmaids, maid of honour and anyone who happened to drive past the black limo. Her maid of honour tried to keep her calm by yelling at the driver who didn't seem to be driving any quicker while the other bridesmaids fluttered around the bride, talking over each other as they glanced worriedly at each other. One of her bridesmaids held a phone to her ear, plugging her other ear so that she could hear what her boyfriend was saying.

"We're coming, stall for another ten minutes."

"Her mother is throwing a fit. But I'll try, I think the only calm one is the groom."

"Tell him that she isn't running."

"I'll tell her mother that."

She slipped the phone into her bra (she didn't have anywhere else to put it) and turned to her friend who was drinking out of the bottle of champagne, "Plan C,"

A mischievous smile appeared on her blonde friend's face and she tossed the bottle at the other bridesmaid, the woman catching it nimbly. The blonde stood up and called out to the maid of honour, "Plan C,"

The maid of honour nodded and turned to the driver, reaching through the window between the front and back seat, ordering, "Pull over."

The driver did was he was told and the blonde bridesmaid clambered over the other bridemaids, paying no heed to their groans and whines that she was stepping on their dresses or limbs. The bride stared with both curiosity and anxiety at her blonde friend, which the blonde just told her to trust her before throwing the door open and climbing out of the limo. She quickly shut the door behind her before running to the driver's seat and pushing the driver across the seat, "I'm driving now."

"I … I can't,"

"Dingo, do you think I care about legalities right now? We have a wedding to get to and you're not driving quick enough." The driver shut up at that and the blonde nodded satisfied before slamming her foot on the gas and peeling down the street. The rest of the bridesmaids cheered at their friend before latching onto something in the limo to hold on to as the limo was now moving through the street at high speeds.

Lilly sat sagely next to Beca and Aubrey, a smile on her face as they sped down the highway towards the Cathedral where many of their friends and significant others were waiting for them. Stacie was finally getting married after three years of an on and off relationship with Theodore (Theo) Vandeberge. After going on a couple of dates with Theo in sophomore year, Stacie agreed to start dating him exclusively but she refused to label it as a relationship. It was the reason for many fights and at the end of sophomore year, she broke up with him (brutally - in Lilly's opinion) deciding that she couldn't be tied down when she was only in her second year of University. Lilly had to hand it to Theo, he handled the break up very well and patiently waited for her to change her mind. Stacie took almost a whole year to make up her mind but never once did Theo waver in his affections for her.

"Get the fuck out of my way, you bloody idiot asshat!" Fat Amy screamed as she came to a screeching halt in front of the Cathedral.

It was mass chaos. Stacie barked orders at them as they all scrambled to get out of the car. Lilly followed hurriedly after Stacie as she rushed through the church doors, her feet pounding against the concrete ground. Lilly glanced behind to make sure the other bridesmaids were following and sure enough they were all jogging from the limo, except for Beca who was talking to the limo driver, probably apologizing for their behaviour and commandeering of the vehicle.

"Finally," Donald said letting out a sigh of relief as he saw them coming into the Cathedral doors.

Lilly passed the train to Denise who was behind her and ran over to him, his arms coming to wrap around her waist as she kissed him soundly on the mouth. She heard Stacie let out a agitated huff, "I'm getting married here Lils, can you not swap spit with your boyfriend."

Lilly broke away from Donald, placing a kiss on his cheek before hurrying over to take her position behind Beca, who gave her a smirk and an eye roll at Stacie's behaviour; they had all decided long time ago that Stacie was definitely a bridezilla. Donald rushed into the church to let the groom and the priest know that Stacie was ready. Her mother came rushing from within the church and let out a cry of relief, Stacie spoke to her mom in hushed whispers trying to calm her down as Ashley started down the aisle. Bianca Conrad finally calmed down when it was Lilly's turn. The rest of the wedding went without a hitch, well minus Stacie almost throwing her bouquet at Jesse's head when he started making faces at Beca to get her to smile, the girl wasn't happy that she had been put in pink when they were walking up the aisle. Or how Benji kept tearing up throughout the wedding to the point where he looked like he was about to bawl. Or when Aubrey almost tripped walking down the aisle because Unicycle stepped on her dress. It all worked out though and when they all piled into the limo, which was surprisingly still waiting for them, Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose kept making Stacie drink the champagne (a new bottle).

"You look beautiful," Donald whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped around her waist as they watched their friends down the glasses of alcohol, becoming predominately louder with each minute.

Lilly smiled at him, kissing him gently on the mouth and leaned her head against his shoulder as Stacie yelled at Aubrey and Unciycle to get a room. Lilly giggled at the deer-in-the-headlights look Aubrey was sporting; she was still shy about her relationship with Unicycle even though many of their friends were in relationships with Trebles. She had a hard time moving on from that damn oath even though Uni and Aubrey had been dating for at least a year. Aubrey actually never told them exactly how Uni and her got together. Lilly glanced over at Chloe, who was giggling at Aubrey's bright red face and Unicycle's smug one, the ginger was probably the only one who knew the details.

Lilly leaned over to Beca who was slightly happier than before now that she was sitting with Jesse and he seemed to be whispering things in her ear, "We need to get Chloe to tell us tonight."

"About Aubrey?" Beca whispered back and Lilly nodded grinning at her friend. Beca gave her a smirk and nudged her before turning to whisper in Fat Amy's ear who in turn whispered in Chloe's ear. The ginger winked at the two girls and Lilly rubbed her hands in glee, Aubrey stories were always good for when she become a little too controlling.

"Okay Turd burgers, toast time before we get to the hotel. To Theo, congrats on finally tying the Hunter down. To Stacie, slut, didn't I tell you that this yummy piece of ass was someone worth at least sleeping with?" Fat Amy toasted to the couple with Theo laughing, his arm around Stacie's shoulder and she just blushed as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Cheers," Jesse called out holding out his glass of champagne. Everyone followed suit, calling out cheers before downing the glass of liquor.

Lilly tipped her glass back, giving a smirk to Donald as he drank his, their eyes locked as she tried to finish before him. He pulled his glass away first and gave her a victorious wink, she frowned putting the glass on the table, and he smashed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply, ignoring the cat calls around them. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting her eyes flutter shut before pulling away and leaning her head on his shoulder. She smirked at their group of friends who were still catcalling and wolf-whistling.

"Okay so you two also need a room," Stacie said with a glare to the other couple who were taking away her spotlight. Theo locked eyes with Lilly and just rolled his eyes at his wife, grabbing her chin his hand and crushing his lips to Stacie's. Her eyes widened as he kissed her harder, wrapping his other arm around her waist and her eyes closed, kissing him back amidst the whistles and cheers directed at them. Theo could feel her smile against his lips and he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers and nudging her nose with his. She gave him a sweet smile before turning back to her friends and reaching over all those between them to give Lilly's hand a squeeze. Lilly blinked her eyes twice and smiled at her friend, letting her know that she wasn't offended by her outburst.

* * *

Lilly glanced at Beca who held the pitch pipe in her mouth, her friend blew into it and counted to four. Aubrey opened her mouth and started singing,

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
_

Jesse joined her singing the next part while Lilly and Donald beat boxed together, letting their voices blend together and the rest of the Trebles and Bellas supported them.

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual  
And I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Beca took over for Aubrey and sang,

_Which way is right, which way is wrong,  
How do I say that I need to move on?_

Jesse came in with her and they sang the chorus together. Beca singing the answer to Jesse's question.

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (And it feels like I am just too close to love you, There's nothing I can really say.)_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more, Got to be true to myself.)  
'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven _

_So I'll be on my way._

Benji came in on this verse,

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
_

Chloe joining her friend,

_Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay_

This time Cynthia-Rose took over from Chloe and Benji and her sang the chorus.

_Which way is right, which way is wrong,  
How do I say that I need to move on?_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (And it feels like I am just too close to love you, There's nothing I can really say.)_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more, Got to be true to myself.)_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven _

_So I'll be on my way._

Jacob took over from Benji and Fat Amy sang with him, her eyes winking at the blond haired man.

_Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat (I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums)_

_Who can make my life complete_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now (Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat)_

_Flew me to places I'd never been (Cause all I need, Is a beauty and a beat, Who can make my life complete)_

Lilly and Donald continued to beat box as Jesse and Beca took over the last chorus, their voices blending together.

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (And it feels like I am just too close to love you, There's nothing I can really say.)_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more, Got to be true to myself.)_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven _

_So I'll be on my way._

_Cause all I need (trouble, trouble, trouble)  
Is a beauty and a beat (too close to love you,)  
So I'll be on my way._

Stacie let out a loud cheer from her spot on the main table and ran over to thank her best friends for performing a song for her. Theo walked up behind her and clasped hands with all the guys while giving hugs to all the girls. The applause was thunderous and the Bellas and the Trebles looked at each other with satisfied glints in their eyes.

* * *

The rest of the reception went by with lots of laughs and kisses and alcohol (tons of it) and dancing. Lilly was sure that she took almost fifteen shots and at least a couple of glasses of some mix that Stacie insisted she drink. She was tipsy but that was better than most of her friends.

Fat Amy was currently doing some strange pirate lap dance on one of Theo's single cousins while Lilly's best friend, Ivy (who had been introduced to the Bella's and was now considered an honourary one) sat on the table, her feet dangling off, her head thrown back in laughter. It scared Lilly how close the two became after a few girl nights…they were the only two who didn't get scared when she threatened to light them on fire.

Beca and Jesse were canoodling by the bar, his arms around her waist as she sat on his lap with a smile on his lap. Beca with alcohol was definitely a happier Beca. Lilly was happy to see one of her best friends finally happy with Jesse and secure in their relationship. They had some trouble a few years ago but it seemed like they were on the right track now. She couldn't help feel a connection with Beca because she was probably the only one who truly understood why Lilly couldn't allow Donald to keep a long distant relationship with her after he graduated. Beca was who Lilly would go talk to about him if she needed to while Fat Amy was her go to person if she needed to be thoroughly distracted.

Cynthia-Rose and Denise (who got together in their senior year after dancing around each other) had disappeared, probably to their hotel room. They all breathed a sigh of relief after the two figured out their relationship and the Bella's didn't have to deal with the longing and lingering looks.

Chloe was dancing with her fiancé Adam, who was a tall, dark and handsome fellow that just towered over the ginger. Lilly met him a couple of times but they never really had a proper conversation so she didn't know him very well, yet he made Chloe super happy so that was good in her books. Chloe was set to marry soon, a couple of months separated Stacie and her wedding, Lilly hoped that this time the bride wouldn't be late for her own ceremony.

Benji and Jessica were also dancing to the slow song blasting from the speakers, their eyes locked on each other as Benji whispered soft words to Jessica. The normally preppy (almost too preppy) dirty blonde was subdued but obviously blissful in the arms of her husband. They were the first of the Bellas/Trebles to get married. Lilly had a suspicion that the two were expecting if the way Benji was cradling Jess in his arms was any indication.

Aubrey and Unicycle were cuddling on a chair, they had moved to a corner in the room, so that they could watched everyone. His arm hung loosely around her waist, his chin leaning on her shoulder, her body sinking comfortably into his. They were a pleasant surprise but not entirely unexpected; Cynthia-Rose won that bet when the news finally reached their ears. Aubrey looked happy in her new relationship with Unicyce; Lilly told Donald that they were going to have hot babies. Which Donald replied that no one would be able to compete with the adorableness that their children were going to be.

Ashley was talking intently with a relation or a friend from either the groom or bride's side, Lilly wasn't really sure but the girl looked very interested so she hoped that her friend would finally get, at the very least, laid.

Jacob was dancing with a couple of cousin's of Stacie and Lilly thought that her friend was going to definitely go home with at least one of them. They seemed that desperate and Barney Stinson always said that it was infinitely easier to get laid during a wedding.

"What are you thinking about babes?" Donald whispered in her ear as he came to sit on the ground with her.

Lilly snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on her shoulder, looking up at him through her eyelashes, "Just how everyone seems happy tonight."

Donald pressed a kiss in her hair while snaking an arm around her waist, tapping his fingers against her side. Lilly giggled from his tapping, she was very ticklish there, and Donald glanced down at her, his eyes registering why she was giggling. He stopped tapping her side and whispered a sorry. Lilly just shook her head at him, leaned up and placed a linger kiss on his cheek. He smirked at her, keeping her snug against his side as they watched their friends started to drift off. The party was coming to a close with Stacie and Theo already gone to their hotel room to celebrate their marriage privately. Donald felt Lilly start mumbling to herself and he knew that she needed to sleep so he stood up and scoped her up in his arms, she draped her arms around his neck, letting her eyes close shut. He clutched her close to his chest as he said bye to their friends still lingering in the hall.

Ivy smirked at him and said, "Pretending to sleep Lillypad? Naughty. If you wanted to do it, you could do it here, we won't mind."

Lilly flipped her the bird without lifting her head and Donald heard Ivy's cackle and Fat Amy saying to Ivy, "Skinny chickadee, comee help me, I need another drink before we go spy on Ninja,"

Donald shook his head at the two women as he pressed the elevator button. Lilly clutched at his shirt collar, whispering more things to herself and he kissed her gently. The elevator dinged and Donald carried her inside. The minute they were in their room, Lilly's eyes fluttered open and she kissed him hard on the mouth, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He moaned at the feel of her tongue sliding against his and walked them over to the bed, falling down onto it without breaking contact with her mouth. He held his weight so that it wouldn't squish her but Lilly just drew him closer with her arms around his neck, crushing him against her as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Donald broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck, the moans leaving her mouth turning him on even more. He sucked on a particularly sensitive spot and she cried out, her eyes flickering shut. He smirked at her and said, "You're wicked Tiger Lilly, you just wanted me to think you were tired."

Lilly smiled impishly at him and blinked her eyes whispering against his lips, "It worked didn't it Ducky?"

"God, you're amazing," Donald whispered as he placed a searing kiss on her lips.

"Oh I know Ducky," Lilly whispered back as she bit his ear lobe, sucking on it, the whimper coming from him was music to her ears, "We couldn't let the hotel room go to waste,"

Donald flipped them so that she was on top, his hands resting on her waist and gave her a loving gaze, "I love you Tiger Lilly,"

Lilly leaned down, pressing a light but passionate kiss on his lips, "As I love you Ducky,"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for not posting as quickly as I wish I could. I've gotten really busy with school and such but I got this chapter out. It's a pretty long chapter to apologise and to also thank you all for getting me to 101 REVIEWS! I can't believe it! This is just incredible! I'd like to thank musicangeldoremi, ICanSeeYourFace, MissLiv, bubblyimperfection 9 5 for sticking with me through most of my stories! You guys are awesome and fantastic! I would also like to thank .me13 for giving me the idea to write a future story, she also gave me the prompt to have a wedding and well here it is! I hope you like it! So thank you to all who have reviewed my story to get me to 101 REVIEWS! I'm still in disbelief. **

**If anyone has any prompts or ideas that they'd like to me write, I'm all ears. I'm going to try and get another chapter out sometime this week. **

**I also would like to say that if you want to hear the mashup that the Trebles and Bellas sang, it's by Kurt Hugo Schneider and sung by Megan Nicole and Sam Tsui. The song is on Youtube and it might be an idea to listen to it just so you can understand who's singing which part. The link is here: www dot youtube dot com / watch ?v=a6s6bIVPbbc ( I hope it works). I will say that I had to listen to the song a couple of times to just be able to just the lyrics right as it is mixed in very well. **

**I hope you like this chapter and as always, please review! I really truly love them and they keep me writing. **

**xoxo - Kelli **

**P.S. If any of you want to see how I imagine Theo to look like ... google Aaron Tveit who I am officially in love with. He's brilliant at singing and is so attractive. Anyway I digress. **


	17. I Lived

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. I Lived by OneRepublic

**Main Characters:** Donald and Lilly

**Secondary Characters: **None

**Ratings:** K-T

**Warnings: **There will be implied sexual content and swearing.

**Summary:** A series of oneshots showing Donald and Lilly's relationship as it evolves.

**Book Cover: **A banner created by ICanSeeYourFace for my story! She is awesome and I thank her very much for creating such a great banner for it.

* * *

There was something … _captivating_ …about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, not that he cared to - it was more intriguing this way. He watched her dance to an imaginary song as they stood on the empty street. She stamped her foot, raised her hand and shook her hips to a song that he wasn't privy to. She let out a peel of laughter and he felt his lips flip up into a smile; her vivaciousness was so contagious. She tilted her head to the sky and lifted her arms spinning in a circle, her long skirt (that she borrowed from one her friends) blowing out around her. A laugh erupted from his mouth as he watched her in one of the most _innocent_ and _beautiful_ things he had ever seen. He knew the reason for it was her, to him, she was the most _beautiful_ even if no one else saw it.

Her large eyes opened and locked on him, an impish smile forming on her face (he knew he was a goner now). and called out softly, her finger beckoning him, "Donald, come dance with me," He rubbed the back of his head, smiling amused by her, and took a step towards her. She extended her hand to him while closing her eyes again. _How did he get so lucky?_ He placed his hand in hers and intertwined their hands as she blinked her dark eyes opened again. She twirled so that her body was touching his and grinned sweetly whispering, "Do you hear the song?"

He shook his head at her but placed his free hand on her waist, pulling her even closer and said, "What does it sound like?"

She fluttered her eyes closed as she listened, trying to find words to express it. She quietly said, "There are drums beating steadily. There's a guitar twinkling lightly in the background. There's a singer singing, _I, I, I/I did it all/I, I, I/I did it all,_" She opened her eyes and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, continuing to sing,

_"Hope that you fall in love  
And it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know  
You gave it all you had  
And I hope that you don't suffer  
But take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes,  
You'll say_

_I, I, I_  
_I did it all_  
_I, I, I_  
_I did it all_  
_I owned every second that this world could give_  
_I saw so many places, the things that I did_  
_Yeah with every broken bone_  
_I swear I lived"_

As she sang in her bell-like soprano sound, he suddenly heard all that she was describing. He swayed them side to side, their hearts beating in sync, and sang with her the chorus, "_I, I, I/I did it all/I, I, I/I did it all_," He grinned down at her and as he stared down at the smile directed at him, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her so he did. Donald lowered his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He clutched her to his body, his lips moving urgently against hers as she gripped the back of his head firmly and pressed herself closer to him.

Suddenly, Donald saw a bright light and pulled away from Lilly, staring at the car coming towards them. He grabbed her hand and tugged her to the sidewalk, her laughter filling his ears as they dodged the car that sped past. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her back eagerly. Donald pulled away and asked, pressing his forehead to hers, "Do you want to go home Lils?"

Lilly sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her towards the house she shared when Beca and Fat Amy still. They walked slowly down the street, enjoying the silence in the night, not willing to break it. He pressed a tender kiss on her head to which she smiled lovingly at him. They crept into her house, making sure not to make too much noise in case the other two girls were up. Once they were in her room, he shut the door and spun her so that she was facing before cupping her jaw in his hand and kissing her hard on the mouth, his teeth biting lightly on her bottom lip as he slipped his tongue into her warm cavern. He enveloped her small body in his arms, pulling her tightly against his own, and deepening the kiss. He loved how her lips felt against his own and he felt her wrap her legs around his torso, his hands coming to hold her up by her ass. He turned so that she was leaning against the door and pulled away, coming to press long kisses against her exposed neck and running his fingers lightly on her thighs underneath her skirt. Donald smiled as she let out a quiet moan and captured her mouth again, kissing her like his life depended on it.

* * *

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Donald asked her as he traced patterns on her naked stomach as they lay on her bed, the covers bunched up at the end of the bed.

She glanced at him and blinked before shrugging and running a soft finger against his cheek, "Studying. And being with you?" The question came out so softly that Donald almost missed it but he didn't.

He kissed her stomach lightly and looked up at her with a smile, "Definitely being with me. I'm not about to give you up Tiger Lilly,"

Lilly's face visibly brightened and she dragged her fingers through Donald's smooth locks as she sighed contently. She dragged his body up so that he was eye-level with her and said looking him straight in the eye, "I love you Ducky but I'm still serious."

Donald understood where she was coming from. He knew that his priority was finishing his two year course at Berkley to get his MBA but he hated being away from Lilly and even though, he knew she was right, he couldn't help missing her all the time. He saw her everywhere; when he was walking down the street, eating dinner, doing his homework, when he was sleeping, when he was out with his friends and he spied a small dark haired woman, when he was singing. It was literally everywhere and it scared him sometimes when he thought about how Lilly could potentially fall out of love with him and in love with someone else. It relieved him to hear her whisper those three little words and he said with a small smile, "I love you too Tiger Lilly. And I know, we're just best friends."

She nodded solemnly and he wondered how she was coping with their break up, considering every time he visited they somehow ended up in bed with each other. He wondered if they could even be considered broken up when they texted all the time, they skyped at least once a week and they still understood each other like the back of their hand. Except the label of best friend held less connotation than boyfriend and girlfriend so he guessed that was why their relationship was still great, it was because they had no expectations. He pressed a long lingering kiss to her soft lips before grabbing the blankets and draping it over them. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer into his embrace. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and whispered, "Goodnight Tiger Lilly,"

"Night Ducky," came her soft tired response.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I've been so MIA sweeties! I've just been busy with life and stuff. I think I'm going to try get a one-shot out at least once a week. I hope you like this one. It's set a bit in the future when Donald's graduated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are absolutely ridiculously awesome :) The song that inspired this story is by One Republic. I've just been listening to it on repeat. **

**As a sidenote: The cast of Pitch Perfect might perform on the MTV Movie Awards so that's something to be super stoked about. **

**Thanks again darlings and please review :) **

**xoxo - Kelli**


End file.
